


The Pieces That Fall to Earth / Обломки, падающие на Землю

by redheart_wr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Epistolary, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Abuse, Parentlock, Past Abuse, Questioning Sexuality, Season/Series 04, Slow Burn, Therapy, lots of talking about feelings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 19,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheart_wr/pseuds/redheart_wr
Summary: Джон и Шерлок на грани отчаяния, но когда все стены рухнули, они могут наконец честно поговорить, исцелить раны и осознать истину.Фанфик состоит из писем, смс-переписок и заметок. Терапевт Джона - всего лишь терапевт, выстрела не было, Эвр не существует, и действие фанфика происходит после серии "Шерлок при смерти".





	1. Джон: смс-переписка с Шерлоком 15 января

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pieces That Fall to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566708) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> **От переводчика** : название я перевела дословно, но насколько я понимаю, в нём содержится отсылка к выражению "fall to pieces" - потерять контроль, обезуметь. А ещё это строчка из стихотворения Кей Райан.
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Merla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla), упорно пробивающейся через мои глупые ошибки.
> 
> Я также публикую новые главы на Фикбуке.
> 
>  **От автора** : В этом фанфике мы сделаем вид, что психотерапевт Джона был просто психотерапевтом, в Джона не стреляли, события серии «Последняя проблема» никогда не происходили. Мы остановимся на сцене с объятием и начнём оттуда. Вообще первые две серии четвёртого сезона воспринимаются чисто номинально, мой собственный взгляд на происходящее может идти вразрез с каноном. И ещё несколько важных моментов:
> 
> Я предполагаю, что день рождения Шерлока – 6 января, и что Мэри была на восьмом месяце беременности в конце третьего сезона, таким образом, день рождения Рози приходится на конец января – начало февраля. Остальной таймлайн четвёртого сезона слишком ебанут для меня, что я просто сочиняю все даты, основываясь на смутных представлениях о скорости взросления Рози и на времени года. Итак, я самовольно провозглашаю, что Мэри погибла в июле 2016, а серия «Шерлок при смерти» закончилась днём рождения Шерлока 6 января, то есть события в фанфике происходят спустя примерно 6-8 месяцев со дня смерти Мэри. Я не утверждаю, что это достоверная информация.
> 
> Каждый раз, когда вы видите (…) – это тот самый значок, который появляется в диалогах/беседах в мессенджерах, когда ваш собеседник что-то печатает. Я использую его для обозначения тех нервирующих моментов, когда вам что-то долго пишут, но так ничего и не отправляют. Я ненавижу, когда так делают.

**отправлено** / 19:47  
Я вижу, ты сменил своё имя в моём телефоне. Ха чёрт возьми ха.

 **Шерлок гениален** / 19:48  
Я стремлюсь к точности во всём.

 **Шерлок гениален** / 19:48  
И фотографию тоже. На случай, если это ускользнёт от твоей потрясающей наблюдательности.

 **отправлено** / 19:49  
Мне нравилось то фото, балда. Ты действительно ненавидишь эту шляпу?

 **отправлено** / 19:49  
И я поменял имя. Для точности.

 **отправлено** / 19:50  
Ты получил моё письмо?

 **Шерлок идиот** / 19:55  
Да.

 **отправлено** / 19:55  
Уже прочёл?

 **Шерлок идиот** / 19:56  
Пока нет.

 **отправлено** / 19:57  
Я знаю, это странно, писать тебе вот так, но я был бы очень признателен, если б ты прочёл.

 **отправлено** / 19:57  
Прошло уже два дня. Почему ты до сих пор не начинал читать?

 **Шерлок идиот** / 20:00  
(…)

 **отправлено** / 20:03  
Что, Шерлок? Ты можешь сказать.

 **отправлено** / 20:03  
Если ты не хочешь читать по каким-то причинам, это

_**печатает…**  
На самом деле я думаю, что это необходимо, чтобы ты прочёл, мне нужно это тебе сообщить, пожалуйста, нам так много нужно_

**отправлено** / 20:04  
это нормально

 **Шерлок идиот** / 20:04  
Дело не в этом.

 **Шерлок идиот** / 20:04  
(…)

 **Шерлок идиот** / 20:05  
(…)

 **Шерлок идиот** / 20:07  
Последнее письмо, которое я получил от тебя…

 **отправлено** / 20:07  
О боже

 **отправлено** / 20:07  
Нет, ничего подобного, я клянусь

 **отправлено** / 20:08  
Прости, я очень сожалею, я даже не подумал об этом

 **отправлено** / 20:10  
Мы просто добавим то богом забытое письмо в список вещей, за которые я должен извиниться

 **отправлено** / 20:10  
Это длинный список

 **отправлено** / 20:12  
…Шерлок?

 **Шерлок идиот** / 20:12  
Читаю.

 **отправлено** / 20:12  
А. Хорошо, ладно, извини, не буду мешать.

 **отправлено** / 20:13  
Когда закончишь, просто

_**печатает…**  
Не мог бы ты_

**отправлено** / 20:14  
А, ничего.

 **отправлено** / 20:14  
Спокойной ночи, Шерлок

 **отправлено** / 20:15  
Увидимся завтра

 **Шерлок идиот** / 20:27  
(…)


	2. Письмо Джона, написанное 13 января

  
[написано на фирменном бланке последней клиники, в которой работал Джон. Информация о клинике зачёркнута.]  


  
  
~~Forest Medical Centre~~  
~~65 Forest Lane, London, E15 1RW | 020 7946 0776 | information@forestmedical.co.uk~~  
  


Шерлок,

я знаю, ты невысокого мнения о моём писательском навыке, но тем не менее, мне гораздо проще выразить свои мысли на бумаге или на экране, чем вслух. Надеюсь, ты сможешь выдержать это достаточно долго, чтобы услышать то, что я хочу тебе сказать. Так что начну.

Наверное, после нашего разговора в твой день рождения мы должны стать намного лучше в этом. Тот разговор значимее, чем какой-либо до этого, но мы всё равно ходим вокруг до около, вместо того, чтобы начать говорить прямо. Мне столько всего… столько всего нужно сказать, сколько я никогда не говорил. И даже сейчас, мне очень сложно это писать. Я чувствую, что если бы я попытался сказать тебе это в лицо, я бы просто закончил всё это уже будучи в стельку пьяным, и хотя у этого есть определённая доля привлекательности, я бы не хотел испортить все твои красивые рубашки.

Прежде всего я должен сказать, что не виню тебя в смерти Мэри. Я очень сожалею, что когда-то сказал подобное. Я просто… я ненавидел себя за то, что я не был тем, за кого она меня считала, и я чувствую на себе огромную вину. НАСТОЛЬКО огромную, Шерлок, что сейчас я могу рассказать тебе только часть, хотя в конце концов и расскажу тебе всё, но сейчас просто поверь мне. Я знаю, это немного нелепо, учитывая то, что она была лгуньей и убийцей и стреляла в тебя, но я подозреваю, что не всё всегда должно быть логично. То, что она сказала в конце, совершенно выбило меня из колеи. Её вот это «ты прекрасен, и ты всё, чего я когда-либо хотела». Я понял, что она не была для меня «всем, чего я когда-либо хотел». Это было ужасно, и я сорвался. Я склонен к этому. Прости меня. Этого недостаточно, но я очень сильно сожалею, Шерлок.

Если быть честным, я был несчастным в тот месяц, когда женился на ней.

Если быть очень честным, я никогда не должен был жениться на ней.

В глубине души я всегда понимал, что недостаточно люблю её. Конечно, она была хорошей. С ней было удобно. Я думал, это было как раз то, чего я по идее должен хотеть, но это не было чем-то особенным, просто… мне было хорошо. Мы встретились, когда моя жизнь лежала в руинах, я был живым трупом. Я понимаю, что мы сейчас не говорим о том времени, когда тебя не было, но я просто понятия не имел, кто я без тебя. По ощущениям это было как будто мне ампутировали конечности и мозг отказывается это осознавать. Наверное, это слишком, не стоило так много писать об этом, ведь хотел поговорить совсем о другом. Но суть в том, что я женился на ней по абсолютно неправильным причинам и потом страдал, что у меня не было того, чего я действительно хотел, что я загнал себя в угол, выбрав судьбу, которой на самом деле не желал.

Я опять начал говорить бессвязно. Так оно и получается — начнёшь говорить об одном, и всё остальное выплывает по цепочке. Всё очень запутанно.

Ничего из вышесказанного не оправдывает того, что я сделал. Всего того, что я сделал. И мне много есть что сказать, или написать тебе. Мне просто нужно знать, что ты готов меня выслушать.

Внутри меня столько всего ужасного и уродливого, и я пытаюсь разобраться с этим.

Однажды, возможно, я смогу рассказать всё.

Может, мы наконец сможем стать честными друг с другом.

Я должен извиниться за многое, и я надеюсь, что ты готов меня выслушать.

Ты готов?

 

— Джон.


	3. Бюджет Джона

[текст в старом блокноте, написанный синей ручкой, с зачеркиваниями, сделанными чёрными чернилами]

**Доходы**  
 ~~Военная пенсия: 7 511/ год, 626/мес~~  
 ~~Страховка: 1 667/мес в течение 10 лет~~ _это был не суицид ублюдки блять это было убийство, она была убита_  
 ~~Социальная пенсия: 54 000~~ _липовый человек, липовая пенсия, потрясающе блять_  
 ~~Работа в больнице: 75 000/год по полной ставке (3 750/мес после уплаты налогов), 35 000/год по неполной ставке (1 750/мес п/н)~~

~~Итого для работы по неполной ставке: 4 043/мес + пенсия  
Итого для работы по полной ставке: 6 043/мес + пенсия~~

Итого: 626/мес  
Итого для работы по неполной ставке: 2376  
 ~~Итого для работы по полной ставке: не обманывай себя~~

**Расходы**  
Аренда: 1 800/мес  
Коммунальные услуги: 224/мес  
Продукты + детские товары: ~400/мес  
Транспорт: 200/мес  
Мобильная связь: 40/мес  
Карманные расходы: 150/мес  
Расходы, о которых я, вероятно, забываю: 150/мес  
Няня (когда я работаю): 120 в неделю \ 480 в месяц если на неполную ставку, и 225 в неделю \ 900 в месяц если на полную ставку  
 _нельзя больше просить друзей, это были её друзья, они ненавидят меня, и это блять взаимно_

~~Виски:~~

Итого: очень много независимо от

_как это вообще должно работать оно и не работает я бесполезный унылый кусок—_

[последние слова размазаны и нечитаемы]


	4. Шерлок: смс-переписка с Джоном 16 января

**отправлено** / 9:16   
Я написал тебе ответ.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:32  
О, отлично. Отдашь мне его, когда мы с Рози заедем к тебе?

_**печатает…**  
Я не знаю, смогу ли я посмотреть тебе в глаза когд_

**отправлено** / 9:34   
Я положу его в карман твоей куртки, пока вы будете здесь.

 **отправлено** / 9:34   
Как дела у Уотсон?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:36  
Она выучила слово «нет» после вчерашнего вечера с тобой

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:36  
Можешь догадаться, какое теперь царит веселье, и виню я во всём тебя.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:38  
Она становится такой взбудораженной каждый раз, когда слышит открывающуюся дверь. А ведь стесняется Майка, соседей и прочих гостей.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:39  
Я думаю, она каждый раз надеется увидеть тебя.

_**печатает…**  
Я приходил к вам каждый день всю прошлую неделю, скорее это прос_

_**печатает…**  
Я надеюсь, что это так, пото_

_**печатает…**  
Для тебя это приемли_

_**печатает…**  
Она бы так не реагировала на меня, если бы ты просто_

**отправлено** / 9:45   
Я купил немного вещей для 221Б, чтобы ей не было здесь так скучно.

_**печатает…**  
И безопаснее, потому что есл_

_**печатает…**  
Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что это слишк_

**отправлено** / 9:46   
Ты всё ещё планируешь прийти на обед?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:49  
Таков был план, но сегодня утром мы справились удивительно быстро

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:49  
Мы можем приехать пораньше, если хочешь

 **отправлено** / 9:51   
Приезжайте.

_**печатает…**  
Чем скорее тем_

**отправлено** / 9:51   
Вам здесь рады в любое время суток.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:54  
Мы выезжаем из дома примерно в 10:30.

_**печатает…**  
Я не могу дождаться_

**отправлено** / 9:56   
С нетерпением жду вас.

 **отправлено** / 9:57   
Я планировал позаниматься с Уотсон и выяснить её любимый цвет, так что дополнительное время будет очень кстати.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 9:59  
Звучит очень весело. Есть какие-нибудь планы для нас, взрослых?

_**печатает…**  
Пока вы здесь, это не _

_**печатает…**  
Давай посидим вместе на диване, посмотрим фильм и_

**отправлено** / 10:05   
Только недавно вышел новый эпизод «Top Gear». Полагаю, я могу выдержать это ради тебя.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:07  
Твоё великодушие меня поражает

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:08  
Я уже собрал сумку, и мы можем выдвинуться прямо сейчас, ничего?

_**печатает…**  
Прекрати постоянно спрашивать у меня разрешение, ты же знаешь, я_

**отправлено** / 10:08   
Тебе не нужно спрашивать, Джон. Просто приезжайте.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:09  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:10  
Хорошо. До скорого.

 **отправлено** / 10:10   
До скорого.


	5. Список покупок и заметки Шерлока

[написано на обратной стороне бланка для записи хода эксперимента над лаками для ногтей различных брендов]  


Дополнительные подгузники _(чтобы мог остаться позже)_  
Салфетки  
Крем  
Блокировка электрической розетки  
 ~~Защитные уголки для журнального столика~~  
Новый журнальный столик  
Банки с детским питанием _(Уотсон нравится горох, как и её отцу)_  
 _\----ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: спросить об установке дополнительного холодильника в 221С для экспериментов._  
Замкú для шкафов и ящиков  
Ворота безопасности для лестницы  
Ложки для детей, хранить в стерильном месте  
Запасная чашка-поильник _(слишком похожа на своего отца, постоянно бросает её на пол)_  
Детская кроватка  
Огнетушитель для камина  
Одеяло  
Полотенце  
Обучающие игрушки и книги  
 _\----Развивающие игрушки включают в себя: кубики, сенсорные доски, интерактивные игрушки, «коробка форм», наборы для сортировки, крупные деревянные паззлы  
\----Избегать игрушек со звуками, угрожающими психическому здоровью Джона  
\----Посмотреть, есть ли у них мягкая игрушка в виде пчёлки, вроде той, что была у меня?_  
Любимый чай Джона  
Молоко

 

 **Сделать:**  
Переместить все токсичные и острые предметы на верхние полки или в закрывающиеся ящики  
Полностью простерилизовать холодильник  
Заменить батареи в детекторах дыма   
Перестелить кровать в комнате Джона  
 _(купить ему запасную пижаму?)_


	6. Письмо Шерлока, написанное 15 января

[лежало в очень плотном конверте, было положено в карман Джона 16 января]  


Джон,

Я всего лишь дразнил тебя, подтрунивая над твоим писательским навыком. В большинстве случаев. Приношу свои извинения. Я уважаю тебя как писателя, мне важны твои слова, в какой бы форме они бы не были преподнесены. Твоё молчание намного, намного хуже, ~~чем твои грамматические ошибки~~.

Прости за последние слова. Привычка. Я пытаюсь.

Я знаю, что ты считаешь, что Мэри погибла не по моей вине, но я всё равно чувствую себя ответственным за произошедшее. Если бы я не вёл себя как всегда, не был бы таким заносчивым, у Рози сейчас была бы её мать. Тем не менее, я признаю, что если ты по какой-то причине решил простить меня, и если мы хотим вернуть себе душевное спокойствие, нам нужно научиться давать и получать прощение.

Так что спасибо тебе, Джон, за твоё прощение. Я постараюсь быть достойным его.

Кажется, я всё-таки узнал кое-что от Эллы.

Завтра вы с Уотсон впервые за прошедшие пять дней приедете на 221В. Как правило, ты приезжаешь ко мне, если с Уотсон сидит няня, так что в большинстве случаев я еду к вам. Я полагаю, это связано с тем, что 221В небезопасна для ребёнка, так что я предпринял некоторые шаги, которые изменят это. Теперь она всегда будет здесь в безопасности. Надеюсь, тебе понравятся вещи, которые для неё купил, но я никогда не могу понять, когда перегибаю палку. Могу ли я покупать для неё вещи? Можно ли мне держать её на руках? Говорить с ней, играть ей на скрипке, учить её? Могу ли я быть тем, кто подойдёт к ней, когда она заплачет во сне? Я не знаю, как это работает.

Каким-то образом это письмо уже об Уотсон, а не о нас с тобой. Она умеет занять очень много места для такого маленького человека.

Мне жаль, что ты был несчастен с Мэри, и мне вдвойне жаль, что я заставил тебя вернуться к ней. Я действительно думал, что ты будешь счастлив с ней. Моё тогдашнее суждение было вызвано определёнными причинами, которые я объясню со временем.

Да. Да, я хочу быть более честным. Да, у меня есть что тебе сказать, вещи, которые я тебе никогда не говорил. Я не думаю, что ты хотел бы услышать их, но, если ты настаиваешь на абсолютной честности, я обязуюсь её соблюдать. Я пообещал себе, что никогда не буду больше тебе лгать.

Итак, вот моё первое проявление искренности:

Я в ужасе, Джон.

Я в ужасе от мысли о том, что, когда я расскажу всю правду, ты не захочешь меня больше видеть.

Я бы не стал винить тебя.

 

Твой,  
Шерлок.


	7. Выброшенное письмо Джона, написано 16 января

[бумага помята и облита прозрачной и коричневой жидкостью]

  
Я пиздец отвратительный человек потому что в глубине души я рад тому что я теперь свободен я не хотел всего этого дерьма помогите мне выбраться вытащите меня ВЫТАЩИТЕ МЕНЯ это ужасно что у Рози нет матери но если бы я мог вернуть её я бы не сделал этого потому что я мудак я полный мудак я блять самый отвратительный мудак на свете

Он так мил с ней и когда я смотрю на них мне кажется что я сейчас задохнусь от чувств которые меня

 

Он такой красивый

Я не могу


	8. Записи Эллы о Джоне, 17 января

  
**Элла Томпсон, MA, MBACP**  
Консультант / Психотерапевт  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 | thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

Дата: 17.01.2017  
Время: 9:00  
ФИО пациента: Джон Х. Уотсон  
Дата рождения: 20.04.1976  
Регистрационный номер: 084652ДХУ

Формат сеанса: Индивидуальный [X] Семейный [ ] Для пар [ ] Групповой [ ]

Текущая оценка степени саморазрушающего поведения: Склонность к самоубийству [X] Склонность к убийству [ ] Склонность к самоповреждению [ ]  
Во время беседы: Отсутствует [ ] Присутствует, но без определённого плана [X] Имеется план [ ] Другое [ ]  
Детали: Суицидальные мысли стали меньше беспокоить Джона, но они всё ещё есть. Поддержка его лучшего друга и улучшение отношения к дочери, по-видимому, способствуют его выздоровлению.

 **Общие сведения:**  
Внешний вид: Соблюдает гигиену и нормально одевается, несмотря на измождённый вид.  
Настроение: Тревога [ ] Депрессия [X] Злость [Х] Грусть [ ] Эйфория [ ] Созерцание [ ] Другое [ ]:  
Внимание: Адекватное [ ] Рассеянное [ ] Повышенное [Х] Другое [ ]:  
Речь: Адекватная [ ] Лаконичная [ ] Бессвязная [ ] Лихорадочная [ ] Запинающаяся [Х] Другое [ ]:  
Состояние: Адекватное [ ] Неадекватное [ ] Вялое [ ] Нестабильное [Х] Резкое [ ] Оживлённое [ ] Подавленное [ ] Другое [ ]:

 **Сведения о психическом здоровье:**  
Галлюцинации [ ] Бред [ ] Проблемы со сном [Х] Проблемы с аппетитом [ ] Проблемы с алкоголем/наркотиками [Х]  
Детали: Джон сообщил об отсутствии галлюцинаций с его покойной женой начиная с этого месяца. Употребление алкоголя, учитывая семейный анамнез, вызывает обеспокоенность, и Джон взял на себя обязательство завести журнал и фиксировать в нём каждый случай.

 **Сводные записи по сеансу:**  
Джон, как правило, очень неохотно открывается мне во время сеансов, но сегодня, как и в предыдущие два раза, сеанс был более продуктивен. Когда я побудила его высказать свои чувства, он рассказал, что напился прошлой ночью и пребывал в отчаянии из-за своих противоречивых чувств к покойной жене. Он продолжает бороться с чувством отвращения к самому себе и чувством вины, и в этот раз он смог более точно охарактеризовать их: он чувствует боль из-за смерти жены и в то же время судит себя за то, что в каком-то смысле рад, что её больше нет. Болезненные ощущения усиливаются из-за зацикленности на последних словах жены (подробнее в записях от 12.01.17) и связанной с этим виной, особенно из-за его эмоциональной измены (измен?).

Её смерть и её существование в его жизни весьма запутанны в голове Джона. Когда я сказала ему, что он может не хотеть её смерти и при этом не хотеть её в своей жизни, он был явно поражён. Я также предложила ему задуматься о том, что он и так много пережил, потеряв её, а до этого – узнав, что она ███████████████████████████(отредактировано для МХ) прошлой осенью, и потом, когда она исчезла на два месяца почти сразу после рождения их дочери. Джон признал, что в тот момент их отношения были на грани разрыва, и он думал о разводе всё то время, что они были женаты, но его удерживала от этого шага забота о дочери. Похоже, его главным источником боли является чувство вины, а не горе.

К концу беседы Джон стал более подавленным и задумчивым. Он сообщил, что чувствует небольшое облегчение, а также признал, что потерял бы её так или иначе, хотя обстоятельства потери (насильственная смерть) сильно его травмировали. 

Ближе к концу сеанса мы вернулись к обсуждению физического насилия и контроля гнева, которое мы начали во время прошлой встречи. Джон согласился, что он будет чувствовать себя намного спокойнее рядом со своим лучшим другом, если пройдёт специальный курс, и попросил направление на ближайшее первое занятие. Я записала его на 12-часовой курс, начинающийся в эту пятницу. Джон нерешительно предположил, что знает об истинном источнике его побуждений к насилию по отношению к лучшему другу, но у нас не было времени обсудить это, и мы отложили этот вопрос на следующий сеанс. В следующий раз мы начнём с обсуждения жестокого поведения его отца и углубимся в эту тему.

Я назначила несколько упражнений для проявления сочувствия к себе и для самопрощения, в дополнение к обязанности фиксировать случаи употребления алкоголя. Хотя у Джона есть и другие проблемы, над которыми надо поработать, но если он пройдёт курс контроля гнева и простит себя за свои чувства по отношению к жене, он будет на пути к выздоровлению. Кажется, он серьёзно настроен вылечиться, впервые за всё время. Прогноз хороший.

 

_Элла Томпсон [подпись]_


	9. Джон: смс-переписка с Шерлоком 17 января

**отправлено** / 10:52   
Я думал, ты не берёшь дела, пока мы восстанавливаемся

 **отправлено** / 10:52   
Пока ты восстанавливаешься

 **Шерлок гениален** / 11:48  
(…)

 **Шерлок гениален** / 11:48  
Откуда ты узнал?

 **отправлено** / 11:49   
Чёрт, ты опять сменил имя в моём телефоне?

 **отправлено** / 11:49  
Молли написала мне почти сразу после приёма у Эллы

 **отправлено** / 11:50   
Она приходила проведать тебя и занести почки, но тебя не было дома

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:50  
Как ты понял, что это для дела?

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:51  
Я мог просто пойти в магазин.

_**печатает…**  
Потому что я знаю тебя лучше, чем я когд_

**отправлено** / 11:52   
Ответь на чёртов вопрос, Шерлок.

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:52  
Прости, я не мог отказаться. Дотягивало до 9. Запертая комната.

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:53  
(…)

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:54  
Это была ложь. Прости. Мы договаривались быть честными друг с другом.

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:54  
Клиент – мужчина, получивший ранение в Афганистане.

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:55  
Он не мог пойти в полицию, поскольку боялся, что у него развилась паранойя.

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:55  
Большая часть его рассказа была правдой. Его преследуют.

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:55  
Я не мог выставить его за дверь. В лучшем случае это была пятёрка.

 **отправлено** / 11:56  
О

 **отправлено** / 11:56   
Нужна моя помощь?

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:56  
(…)

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:57  
Мне всегда нужна твоя помощь.

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:57  
Миссис Хадсон может приглядеть за Уотсон.

 **отправлено** / 11:58   
Ненавижу просить её так часто

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:58  
Она согласится, я профессионал в подобных делах.

 **отправлено** / 11:59   
Она стоит рядом с тобой, да?

 **Шерлок сущее наказание** / 11:59  
Возможно.


	10. Шерлок: смс-переписка с Молли 17 января

**отправлено** / 00:15  
Я узнал, что ты приходила, когда меня не было дома.

 **отправлено** / 00:15  
Извини.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:21  
Всё в порядке, мы просто немного поволновались.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:21  
Миссис Хадсон впустила меня и сказала, что у тебя новый холодильник на цокольном этаже.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:22  
Я считаю, что это очень мило, как ты улучшил свою квартиру для Рози.

 **отправлено** / 00:27  
Я просто хочу, чтобы она была здесь в безопасности и чувствовала себя как дома.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:29  
И Джон тоже, хочешь сказать.

 **отправлено** / 00:29  
Безусловно.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:30  
Уже спрашивал его о переезде?

_**печатает…**  
Это не твоё д_

_**печатает…**  
Нет, и я не думаю, что он_

**отправлено** / 00:35  
Я хочу, но я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:37  
Почему нет? Вы намного счастливее, когда живёте друг у друга под боком.

 **отправлено** / 00:41  
Джон и я… мы разговариваем о случившемся.

 **отправлено** / 00:41  
Понемногу.

 **отправлено** / 00:41  
И когда мы закончим, я полагаю, что он не захочет жить рядом со мной.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:42  
И почему же?

_**печатает…**  
Потому что я_

**отправлено** / 00:45  
Как он может жить с человеком, виноватым в смерти его жены?

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:46  
Ложь. Попробуй ещё раз.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:46  
Я знаю тебя, Шерлок.

_**печатает…**  
Ты_

**отправлено** / 00:50  
Знаешь? Действительно знаешь?

 **отправлено** / 00:50  
Потому что тогда тебе нет смысла спрашивать.

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:52  
Да. Но я думаю, что тебе стоило бы попрактиковаться говорить об этом людям.

 **отправлено** / 00:52  
Это обязательно?

 **Молли Хупер** / 00:53  
Нет. Я не хочу тебя заставлять.

_**печатает…**  
Молли, причина, по которой я никогда не отвечу тебе вз_

_**печатает…**  
Я гом_

_**печатает…**  
Я предпоч_

**отправлено** / 00:59  
Почему это так трудно?

 **отправлено** / 00:59  
Это же не секрет.

 **отправлено** / 00:59  
Ведь я никогда не скрывал это.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:00  
Всё нормально, Шерлок. Это трудно, потому что ты думаешь о Джоне.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:00  
Но сейчас это всего лишь я, и я всё знаю, тебе всего лишь надо напечатать эти слова.

_**печатает…**  
Я_

_**печатает…**  
Я_

**отправлено** / 01:10  
Я гей.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:10  
Спасибо за оказанное мне доверие, и за то, что наконец признался, а не продолжаешь туманно намекать.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:11  
Ты же знаешь, Джона бы это не смутило.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:11  
Как насчёт остального?

 **отправлено** / 01:13  
Остального… Я не могу тебе рассказать. Не сейчас.

 **отправлено** / 01:13  
Я никогда и никому не говорил об этом.

 **отправлено** / 01:13  
Но ты ведь всё равно знаешь, да?

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:14  
Да.

 **отправлено** / 01:14  
Откуда?

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:15  
Шерлок, я была влюблена в тебя долгое время, но это не значит, что я была абсолютно слепой. Это было очевидно для нас всех.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:15  
Не для Джона, но ОН как раз слеп. Но для всех остальных — да.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:16  
Было ужасно смотреть на тебя на его свадьбе.

 **отправлено** / 01:17  
Да, это было ужасно.

 **отправлено** / 01:17  
Меня смущает, что мои чувства были настолько очевидны для всех.

 **отправлено** / 01:17  
Я совершенно не привык к подобному, хотя обо мне думали вещи и похуже.

 **отправлено** / 01:18  
И я это заслужил, Молли, я сожалею, что никогда не смог бы стать

 **отправлено** / 01:18  
Что я так относился к тебе в прошлом.

 **отправлено** / 01:19  
Ты хороший человек, и ты заслуживаешь кого-то хорошего.

 **отправлено** / 01:19  
Вроде инспектора. Немного идиот, но вы совместимы по многим пунктам.

 **отправлено** / 01:20  
У вас обоих странные графики, оба имеете дело со смертью и разными жуткими вещами, ваши работы позволяют вам понимать друг друга, вам обоим нравятся жуткие реалити-шоу, и он не против кошек.

 **отправлено** / 01:20  
И что самое важное, его привлекают женщины (в основном), и ты особенно.

 **отправлено** / 01:21  
Я рекомендую надеть рубашку с низким вырезом и пригласить его на ужин. Он застенчив, так как волнуется из-за разницы в возрасте, и сам не сделает первый шаг, хотя кто заботится о таких вещах в наше время.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:22  
Я подумаю над этим.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:22  
И спасибо.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:22  
Не за смену темы и попытку свести меня с Грегом, а за то, что был искренним и извинился.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:23  
Я всегда готова тебя выслушать. Мы друзья, и я рада, что это так.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:23  
Ты значим, Шерлок. Даже без Джона, даже без твоей гениальности, даже без твоей профессии детектива. Просто потому что ты — это ты.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:23  
Так что, тебе нужно научиться лучше заботиться о себе, хорошо?

 **отправлено** / 01:25  
Джон приехал

 **отправлено** / 01:26  
Спасибо тебе за…

 **отправлено** / 01:26  
Понимание?

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:26  
Конечно.

 **Молли Хупер** / 01:27  
Повеселитесь там с Джоном сегодня ;)

_**печатает…**  
Безусловно. Всё становится лучше, к_

**отправлено** / 01:27  
Никогда больше не используй смайлики.


	11. Письмо Джона, написанное 17 января

[написано синими чернилами на листе из тетради, было запечатано в конверт с надписью «Шерлок» посередине и подложено под череп на камине]

Шерлок,  


Спасибо, что написал мне ответ и что воспринял это всерьёз. Я действительно ценю… это всё. Что ты простил меня, что понял меня. Что был честным.

Я тоже в ужасе. Правда. Но пожалуйста, не смей подумать хоть на одну секунду, что ты можешь сказать мне нечто, что заставит меня отвернуться от тебя. Прости меня, что я сделал это после смерти Мэри, я клянусь, этого никогда больше не случится. Я думаю, можно сказать, что мы нужны друг другу, верно? Никто больше нас не поймёт.

Кроме того, Рози нуждается в людях, которые её любят. Она нуждается в тебе.

То, как Рози оживилась, услышав твой голос наверху, было потрясающе. Она действительно хотела увидеть тебя. И неудивительно, учитывая, сколько внимания ты ей даришь. Я долго был уверен, что она станет экспериментатором с твоей подачи и взорвёт обе наши квартиры. Ты прекрасный крёстный отец. Несмотря на то, что ты твитил во время её крещения, я знаю, что ты относишься к ней очень серьёзно, и я ценю это намного больше, чем ты думаешь. Те, вещи, которые ты купил для 221В… они отличные. Она будет в безопасности во время наших визитов, и счастлива тоже. Сразу отвечу на вопросы в твоём письме: да, Шерлок, тебе разрешено. Всё из тобою перечисленного. Ты можешь заботиться о ней как сам считаешь нужным. Я буду только рад этому, и Рози тоже.

И да, соглашусь, говорить о Рози намного проще, чем о наших собственных проблемах.

Я записался на курсы по контролю гнева, которые начинаются в пятницу. 12-часовой курс, рассчитанный на три дня. Я поговорил с Эллой, и мы оба считаем, что я должен его пройти. У меня полно проблем. Я не в порядке. Я знаю, что слишком много пью. Но больше всего меня ужасает моя склонность к насилию.

Я избил тебя, Шерлок. Сильно избил. Ты был под кайфом, и ты умирал, и я избил тебя. Сначала я просто хотел ударить тебя, чтобы привести в чувство, а потом просто сдерживать тебя, чтобы ты никому не навредил, но во мне словно что-то порвалось. Я ударил тебя снова, и снова ударил, и ударил ногой, когда ты лежал на полу. Я совершал много отвратительных поступков в своей жизни, но этот абсолютно точно был ужаснейшим. Это самое ужасное, что я когда-либо делал, Шерлок, и я постоянно думаю о том, как бы я хотел отмотать время назад и остановить себя.

Но это невозможно, и всё, что я могу сделать сейчас, это убедиться в том, что подобное никогда больше не повторится. Тогда я ударил тебя далеко не впервые, но клянусь, это был последний раз. Я больше никогда не подниму на тебя руку. Я знаю, что за причины побуждали меня применять насилие по отношению к тебе, и я собираюсь разобраться с этим с помощью Эллы. Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе о них. Но прошу тебя, не думай, что эпричиной были твои действия: ТЫ никогда не был причиной. Всё дело во мне и моём прошлом, и я в полнейшем беспорядке, но я разберусь с этим, я обещаю.

Ты был великодушен, простив меня, Шерлок, но я не думаю, что заслуживаю полного прощения, не сейчас. Пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение и не прощай меня, пока я не закончу курс. И я говорю серьёзно. Сеансы с Эллой два раза в неделю очень эффективны. Похоже, психотерапия действительно помогает, когда говоришь о… о разных вещах, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Когда я почувствую, что достаточно продвинулся, я попрошу тебя простить меня, но не сейчас, хорошо?

Наверное, всего слишком много для одного письма.

А сейчас время идти с тобой на расследование. Первое после Калвертона Смита.

Очень хочу наконец снова пробежаться с тобой по улицам Лондона.

— Джон.


	12. Шерлок: смс-переписка с Джоном 17 и 18 января

[17 января]

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:14  
Тебе только что написала Ирэн Адлер?

 **отправлено** / 18:17   
Серьёзно, Джон, мы на месте преступления, СОСРЕДОТОЧЬСЯ.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:17   
Тогда просто отключи звук у чёртового телефона!

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:17   
Разве не неловко, когда такое происходит на публике?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:17   
Ты можешь убрать этот вульгарный рингтон?

 **отправлено** / 18:18  
ДЖОН. МЕСТО ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 18:18  
(…)

 

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:35  
Выхожу из-за угла.

 **отправлено** / 20:39   
Подожди две минуты, затем выйди через заднюю дверь.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:39  
Как обычное дело с облавой превратилось вот в это?

 **отправлено** / 20:40   
Теперь это восьмёрка, Джон, всё стало намного интереснее.

 

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:55  
Отправляйся на следующее дело без меня, мне нужно забрать Рози.

 **отправлено** / 20:56   
Миссис Хадсон сказала, что может посидеть с ней до полуночи, мы успеем, нам надо только осмотреть магазин.

 **отправлено** / 20:56   
Встретимся в соседнем переулке.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:57  
Я буду слишком уставшим, чтобы водить, я плохо спал прошлой ночью.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:57  
Мне надо идти

 **отправлено** / 20:57   
Просто останься на ночь, Джон. Твоя кровать застелена, для Рози есть раскладная кроватка. 

**отправлено** / 20:57   
Из-за одной ночи на 221В ничего страшного не случится.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:58  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 20:59  
Хорошо

 

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 23:57  
Она писала тебе. Снова переписываетесь??

 **отправлено** / 23:57   
ИДИ СПАТЬ, ДЖОН.

[18 января]

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:04  
Мы с Рози дома.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:08  
Это было великолепно, снова расследовать с тобой дело. Чертовски раздражающий подозреваемый, зато погоня весёлая.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:08  
Ничего, если напишу в блог?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:14  
Спасибо, что разрешил остаться на ночь. Прости, что я так парился по поводу этого. 

_**печатает…**  
Ты, очевидно, не прочёл моё письмо или же ду_

_**печатает…**  
Вы оба хорошо спали этой ночью, лучше, чем обычно. Я рад, что ты см_

_**печатает…**  
Ты на 23% лучше выспался сегодня, чем_

**отправлено** / 10:19   
Пиши в блог, если хочешь. Полагаю, твоим читателем понравится военная тематика. 

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:20  
Об Ирэн Адлер.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:22  
Я рад, что ты переписываешься с ней. Я был неправ, что пытался мешать вам. 

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:23  
Не хочу наступать тебе на пятки, если ты решишь пригласить её к себе. Думаю, ты мог бы.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:23  
Ты всегда можешь попросить меня не приходить, на случай, если ты сделаешь это.

_**печатает…**  
Такого НИКОГДА не слу_

_**печатает…**  
Почему ты так настаи_

_**печатает…**  
Я_

**отправлено** / 10:26   
Ради бога, Джон, прочти наконец письмо, которое я оставил в твоём кармане и прекрати этот непрекращающийся допрос. 

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:26  
Прости, я 

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:26  
Прости

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:27  
Я удивлён, что ты написал ответ так быстро. Должно быть, этой ночью.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:27  
Я готов поклясться, его не было в кармане, когда я надевал куртку, ты, сукин сын.

 **отправлено** / 10:28   
Джон… 

**отправлено** / 10:28   
Просто прочти письмо. 

 

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:41  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:43  
(…)  
 **  
Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:47  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 10:52  
(…)  
 **  
Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:01  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:13  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:14  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:27  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:29  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:36  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:40  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 11:41  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 12:02  
(…)


	13. Письмо Шерлока, написанное рано утром 18 января

[найдено в кармане Джона 18 января, написано на плотной кремовой бумаге, запечатано в тяжёлый конверт со стилизованной «Н» на нём]

Джон, 

Прости за нелепую бумагу и конверт. Подарок от Майкрофт, о котором я до этих пор и не помнил и чуть не сжёг на Рождество.

Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, что я не затрону ни один вопрос из тех, что поднимались в твоём письме, но мне очень нужно обсудить кое-что конкретное. Извини, что я не сказал об этом сразу вчера, когда пришло это глупое звуковое оповещение, но, к счастью, у нас есть способ общаться менее непосредственно. Думаю, это даст мне возможность сказать то, что я не решался сказать.

Пожалуйста, прекрати меня спрашивать об Этой Женщине. Это не то, что ты думаешь. Она умная и интересная, она бросает мне вызовы, но я совершенно не заинтересован в ней в романтическом плане. Спроси себя, почему я, имеи все возможности, не занимался сексом ни с ней, ни с Джанин. Думаю, ты вполне способен сделать соответствующий вывод.

Нет, я всё хожу вокруг да около, и пытаюсь избежать этой темы. 

Хорошо. Я расскажу тебе кое-что, о чём не знает даже Майкрофт. Он был слишком занят выбивая себе место на службу у её Величества и разъезжая по заграничным командировкам, я считаю его невмешательство весьма благоприятным обстоятельством, и я ничего не говорил ему. Это было… уместно.

Однажды я был вовлечён в романтические связи.

Я встречался с кое-кем.

Его звали Виктор. Мы познакомились в университете, в Кэмбридже. Майкрофт учил меня, что неравнодушие – не преимущество, но я переживал бунтарский период, а Виктор был… заинтересован. Итак. Мы были вместе в течение одного семестра и следующего за ним лета. Всё закончилось, потому что я – это я, и я груб и бестактен, и я не умею закрывать свой рот, когда действительно, действительно следовало бы, а это не может не приводить к катастрофическим последствиям. Как мы оба хорошо знаем.

Я не признавал эту часть меня очень долгое время. Подавлять – очень мягкое слово для этого; я запер всё в самую тёмную часть в моих чертогах и запер дверь. Это не смогло работать вечно, но каждый успел сделать соответствующие выводы, а я смог убедить себя, что таким я был всегда.

Я доверил тебе эту информацию в надежде, что ты поймёшь, что с женщинами у меня ничего никогда не получится, и оставишь свои предположения.

Должен ли я сказать это чётко и ясно? Разве это не очевидно, исходя из всего того, что я уже рассказал?

Наверное, мы всё ещё ходим вокруг да около, и стоит выразиться прямолинейно.

Джон, я гей. Я никогда не буду встречаться с Этой Женщиной, поскольку мне не нравятся женщины. Я встречался только с одним мужчиной, но мой опыт шире, чем можно подумать, и ни одна женщина не сможет завоевать моё сердце. Такое, какое есть. Вот почему Майкрофт и миссис Хадсон отпускали так много намёков, когда мы познакомились. Не потому что кто-то заподозрил тебя, а потому что они всегда знали о моей ориентации, хотя и не знали о моей романтической истории. И когда ты появился, когда ты остался, они просто… предположили.

Я очень извиняюсь за это, кстати.

Я никогда не скрывал и не отрицал, кем я являюсь, и мне всегда было комфортно с самим собой, даже если остальным это не нравилось. Но ты никогда не мог этого не понять. Возможно, потому что не хотел.

Я надеюсь, что не стал причиной неловкости, но твои непрекращающиеся стенания по поводу Этой Женщины слишком утомительны, и я бы хотел прекратить их наконец. 

Наверное, на этом стоило бы остановиться.

Прости, если ты не хотел узнать об этом.

 

— Шерлок.


	14. Неотправленные смс-ки Джона

_**печатает…**  
Прости, что поднимаю этот вопрос, Ш_

_**печатает…**  
Спасибо, что доверяешь мне достаточно, чтобы ск_

_**печатает…**  
Я задумывался над этим. Я всегда хотел зна_

_**печатает…**  
Означает ли это, что ты вновь что-то чувствуешь?_

_**печатает…**  
Ты сказал, что не признавал это в течение долгого времени, но значит ли это, что в результате ты сделал это, так кто_

_**печатает…**  
Это был я?_

_**печатает…**  
Я знаю, это нелепо и эгоистично_

_**печатает…**  
Я знаю, что я полный идиот и неудачник, и я причинил тебе столько боли, но пожалуйста, скажи, что это б_

_**печатает…**  
Я сказал, что это нормально, и если ты боишься сказ_

_**печатает…**  
Если это поможет, я д_

_**печатает…**  
Я думаю, что возможно я_

_**печатает…**  
Блять как же я себя ненавижу  
_


	15. Джон: электронная переписка с Гарри 18 января

18.01.17 | 12:47  
кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: (без темы)

Я не знаю, с кем поговорить об этом.

Как ты справилась со всем этим?

папа

и быть лесбиянкой

несмотря на всё это

 

18.01.17 | 13:05  
кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
от кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: (без темы)

А почему, как ты думаешь, у меня проблемы с алкоголем?

Что случилось, Джонни? Почему ты не звонил на прошлой неделе?

 

18.01.17 | 13:21  
кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: Re: (без темы)

Извини, знаю, тут такое…

Можешь сначала мне просто всё рассказать? А потом я расскажу обо всём.

 

18.01.17 | 13:49  
кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
от кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: Re: Re: (без темы)

Я и не знаю, о чём рассказывать, он же бил нас каждый раз, стоило сказать или сделать что-нибудь, в чём он мог разглядеть малейший намёк на гомосексуальность. Я реагировала одним образом, ты другим. Я послала его на хуй, а ты был пай-мальчиком и пошёл в армию.

На тебе это сказалось хуже, чем на мне. Сейчас я могу признать это. Возможно, потому что ты был мальчиком, отцовская гордость и всё такое. Тот колоссальный поток дерьма, что обрушился на тебя, был просто нереальным. мне он не говорил настолько ужасные вещи, которые выслушивал ты.

Помнишь, он взял все твои альбомы квинов и кинул их в камин? Никогда не думала, что горящие пластинки издают такой запах.

 

18.01.17 | 14:24  
кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: (без темы)

Боже, я и не знал, что так много чего вытеснил из своей памяти. Он порол меня после каждой тренировки по регби. Он был уверен, что я выбрал регби, а не футбол, чтобы попялиться на парней с голым торсом.

Возможно, он и был прав самую малость. Но мне действительно болше нравился регби, чем футбол.

Ты действительно знала обо мне ещё тогда? Я был уверен, что он так относился ко мне только потому, что боялся, как бы я не попал под твоё влияние. Теперь я просто удивляюсь, что это было настолько очеввидно для всех, кроме меня.

Это возможно, знать подобное о себе, и в то же время всё ещё по-настоящему не знать?

видимо, я всегда вроде как понимал это, но ниогда действительно не осозна

 

18.01.17 | 14:38  
кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
от кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (без темы)

Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, Джонни. Назовём это близнецовой интуицией или ещё как-нибудь. Близнетуиция?

А я весёлая. Как так вышло, что я одна?

Тебя всегда как будто бы было двое. Со мной всё было слишком очевидно, что включило в папе режим повышенной готовности к любым подобным признакам от тебя. У тебя всё было практически незаметно, но ты слишком увлёкся вечерними пробежками с тайлером макинонном, понимаешь? 

И ты каким-то образом умудрялся увлекаться дэвидом боуи и фредди меркьюри и не палиться. Я не знаю, как ты мог так хорошо притворяться натуралом, но ты мог.

И это связано с шерлоком, в конце-то концов?

(и ты прямо сейчас пьёшь что ли?)

 

18.01.17 | 15:12  
кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (без темы)

Конечно, это связано с шерлоком. Всё связано с чёртовым шерлоком.

Я не должен был жениться, особенно после того, как он вернулся, но я так разозлился, что отправил к ебеням все… весь ПРОГРЕСС, который я совершил до его прыжка.

до того, как он покинул меня, мы были так близки… мы были уже почти, понимаешь?

Я перестал ходить на свидания, и было так много случаев, когда я просто давал возможность этому случиться. но этого не происходило. Я не мог сделать первого шага. Если сам проявляешь инициативу, это же как-то более по-гейски, чем когда просто позволяешь всему случиться?

Я знаю, в этом нет никакого смысла, я просто пытаюсь понять.

Я чувствую себя ужасно, потому что каждый раз, когда кто-то думал, что мы с Шерлоком вместе, я реагировал прежде, чем успевал подумать об этом, это было похоже на гигантскую волну самой настоящей ярости, и я только сейчас осознаю, что это было из-за отца, не из-за шерлока и не из-за того, что я гей, би или кто я блять там. Но перед тем, как он покинул меня, я перестал так реагировать на подобные… предположения.

Ты когда-нибудь такое чувствовала? Защитную реакцию из-за папы?

Потом он вернулся, и это было ужасно. У меня снова стоял этот защитный механизм, и я не мог всё просто игнорировать, как я делал это раньше, и я совершил полностью идиотскую ошибку, рассказав ебучей мэри ебучую правду, когда мы начинали встречаться. Она ЗНАЛА, она меня дразнила по этому поводу, когда он вернулся, и это всё ухудшило. Я должен притвориться, что с этим давно покончено.

боже, я и не представляю, как с этим вообще можно покончить

а сейчас он мне рассказал что он гей и что у него когда-то был парень и

извини, что я так сильно тебя нагружаю.

но да, это связано с шерлоком

мне просто надо разобраться со всем этим, прежде чем я смогу

что-нибудь

спасибо, что выслушала

 

18.01.17 | 19:36  
кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: прости

Гарри, мне очень жаль, что я пишу тебе такое. Я только что проснулся, точнее, продолжаю просыпаться прямо сейчас. Я больше не прикоснусь к этому дерьму. Я выпил остатки в бутылке, написал свою цель на листе бумаги и сейчас буду делать упражнения, которые дал мне психотерапевт, как только свяжусь с Шерлоком. Он доверился мне, а я всё это время был вне зоны доступности, и если бы я был на его месте…

Так что, если у тебя есть советы, как завязать с пьянством, я весь во внимании.

Извини, что вывалил на тебя всё это, даже не спросив тебя. Кажется, всю эту неделю я только и делаю, что извиняюсь.

Как у тебя дела на этой неделе? Получила то повышение?

Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо.

 

18.01.17 | 19:51  
кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
от кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: прости

Ничего страшного. Нет, я не получила повышение, хотя они сказали мне, что рассматривают меня в качестве кандидата на должность, где побольше часов. Всё ещё нет девушки, но впервые в жизни я как будто бы наслаждаюсь возможностью сосредоточиться на себе самой, понимаешь?

На самом деле, я не плохо продвинулась. Уже шесть месяцев не пью – можно праздновать. Я очень серьёзно отношусь к этому отношусь, для Рози. И для тебя. О пьянстве… я должна была отказаться полностью и сразу. Я не имела права пить даже немножко. У тебя ситуация всё же получше, чем у меня, но я надеюсь, что этот метод сработает и для тебя. Я знаю, ты сможешь, Джонни. Звони или пиши мне каждый день и сообщай, сколько ты выпил за день. В нашей группе мы объединялись в пары, и это действительно помогало.

Я рада, что ты рассказал мне о том, через что сейчас проходишь. Мы, квир-дети, должны держаться вместе. Наши телефонные разговоры были замечательными, но вот это было самым значимым, о чём мы когда-либо говорили многие годы.

Да. Это было отлично.

Думаю, мне нравится новый Джон Уотсон. Надеюсь, тебе тоже.


	16. Неотправленные смс-ки Шерлока Джону

_**печатает…**  
Это всё?_

_**печатает…**  
На этот раз я тебя отпугнул?_

_**печатает…**  
Ты ревновал, Джон. Ты всегда ревновал._

_**печатает…**  
Я бы хотел, чтобы ты понял это._

_**печатает…**  
Я бы хотел, чтобы ты_

_**печатает…**  
Я бы хотел, чтобы ты ревновал по определённой причине_

_**печатает…**  
Я не знаю, что мне дальше делать_


	17. Джон: смс-переписка с Шерлоком 18 января

**отправлено** / 20:47   
Я не мог ждать настолько долго, чтобы написать письмо, так что я отправил электронное

 **отправлено** / 20:47   
Надеюсь, ты не против

 **отправлено** / 20:50   
Пожалуйста, Шерлок, я сожалею, что так долго молчал

 **отправлено** / 20:51   
Надеюсь, я не заставил тебя волноваться

 **отправлено** / 20:56   
Всё нормально, я надеюсь, ты это понимаешь

 **отправлено** / 20:58   
Просто у меня сейчас довольно сложный период, и

 **отправлено** / 20:59   
Боже, Шерлок, я всё расскажу тебе

 **отправлено** / 21:00   
Даже если это уничтожит меня и и вообще всё

 **отправлено** / 21:00   
Мне просто нужно немного времени

 **отправлено** / 21:05   
Пожалуйста, Шерлок, скажи, что с тобой всё в порядке

 **отправлено** / 21:13   
Просто скажи что-нибудь

 **отправлено** / 21:17   
Пожалуйста


	18. Электронное письмо Джона, написанное 18 января

18.01.17 | 20:45  
кому: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: пожалуйста, прочти как можно скорее

Шерлок, прости меня. Боже, мне ТАК ЖАЛЬ, что я не сказал ничего сразу, как прочёл твоё письмо. Если бы я был на твоём месте, я был бы сейчас в дичайшей панике, и наверняка пьяный. Спасибо, что рассказал мне. Спасибо, что доверяешь мне. Я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что не существует такой вселенной, в которой бы это могло оттолкнуть меня от тебя. А если ты этого не знаешь, то… Я должен тебе ещё больше извинений. Мы уже выяснили, что я очень дерьмовый друг, и это ещё одно подтверждение.

Я так много доставал тебя из-за Ирэн Адлер годами. Ты всегда был таким изворотливым, когда дело касалось её, и никогда не давал прямого ответа, и я решил, что ты что-то чувствуешь по отношению к ней, но не знаешь, что с этим делать, или же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то об этом знал. Я просто хотел поддержать тебя, в случае, если она является тем, чего ты хочешь. Теперь я знаю правду. Я больше не буду поднимать эту тему. Обещаю.

Но есть кое-что, что ты сказал в своём письме. «Прости, если ты не хотел узнать об этом».

Конечно, я хотел знать это. Я хочу знать всё, что ты готов мне рассказать.

И я подразумеваю то, что я сказал когда-то у Анжело. Всё нормально, Шерлок. Действительно нормально.

Как бы я хотел, чтобы рассказал мне об этом раньше.

Как бы я хотел, чтобы я спросил тебя об этом. 

Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно, доверяя мне.

Как бы я хотел столь многого.

…а ещё этот парень Виктор кажется весьма мерзким типом.

Я бы хотел отплатить тебе за доверие и рассказать нечто важное о себе, но сначала я должен кое-что сделать. Сможешь побыть со мной терпеливым ещё немного?

Некоторые вещи кажутся сложными, хотя они и не должны быть такими. И ты это знаешь, очевидно.

Пожалуйста, просто сообщи мне, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Пожалуйста.

Напиши мне сразу, как прочтёшь это письмо.

Конечно, только если ты не сердишься на меня.

…если сердишься, всё равно напиши.

 

Всё ещё твой,  
Джон.


	19. Шерлок: смс-переписка с Джоном 19 января

**отправлено** / 00:36   
Письмо прочитано.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:36   
О, слава богу

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:36   
Мне так жаль

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:36   
Ты в порядке?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:36   
Мы в порядке?

_**печатает…**  
В порядке, на сколько это вообще возм_

**отправлено** / 00:40   
Да.

 **отправлено** / 00:40   
Ты действительно планируешь прекратить?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:41   
Конечно. Мне так жаль, что я так много доставал тебя.

_**печатает…**  
Да, ты довольно ревнив_

**отправлено** / 00:42   
Перестань извиняться, это раздражает.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:43   
Да, хорошо, и насчёт чёртовых звуковых оповещений. Если ты сменишь их, это же не убьёт тебя?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:43   
Прости.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:43   
Я мудак. Прости.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:43   
Забудь что я сказал.

 **отправлено** / 00:44  
Если так тебе будет легче справляться с ревностью, я поменяю на стандартный рингтон. Счастлив?

_**печатает…**  
Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я не имел в виду ревность, я_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:45  
Да, будь добр, и спасибо тебе.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:45  
Не то чтобы ты должен это делать, но, видимо, мне нужна любая помощь, которую я могу получить.

_**печатает…**  
Это означает, что…_

_**печатает…**  
Ты не отрицаешь_

_**печатает…**  
В своём письме ты сказ_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:46  
И я очень рад, что разговариваю с тобой сейчас. Ты меня правда напугал.

_**печатает…**  
Я здесь единственный, кто имеет право быть напу_

**отправлено** / 00:47  
Я отсутствовал всего несколько часов. Я мог работать над экспериментом.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:47  
Ты мог. Возможно.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:48  
Не знаю, возможно, я просто сужу по себе. В любом случае, пожалуйста, не жалей, что рассказал мне.

 _ **печатает…**  
Лучше ты узнаешь сейчас, чем когда ты неизбежно переедешь обратно и_

**отправлено** / 00:50   
Да, прелестно, потрясающе, давай двигаться дальше. Поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:50   
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:52  
Хорошо, ладно, у меня есть один вопрос.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:53  
Мои занятия по контролю гнева начинаются завтра. Ты бы хотел присмотреть за Рози, пока меня не будет?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:54  
Меня не будет примерно 5 часов, с 9 до 14.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:54  
Я могу попросить Молли или миссис Хадсон, если ты не можешь, если ты слишком занят или у тебя расследование, и ещё что-нибудь.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:55  
Но я знаю, что Рози очень нравится с тобой, и тебе с ней тоже, так что

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:55  
Я просто спросил. Ты спокойно можешь отказаться. Всё нормально. Ты можешь отказаться, если не хочешь.

_**печатает…**  
Ты оставишь меня одного с ней на пять часов? Ты всё ещё_

_**печатает…**  
Ты действительно _

**отправлено** / 00:56  
Я буду очень рад.

 **отправлено** / 00:56  
Если для тебя это нормально.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:56  
Отлично. Спасибо.

****печатает…**  
Спасибо тебе за дове**

_**печатает…**  
Встреча с Уотсон – один из лучших моментов дн_

**отправлено** / 00:57  
Благодарности не требуются.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:58  
Ты получил сообщение от Лестрейда о сегодняшней пресс-конференции?

 **отправлено** / 00:58  
К сожалению, да.

 **отправлено** / 00:59  
Ты же понимаешь, что это просто предлог для того, чтобы обратить на тебя внимание СМИ?

 **отправлено** / 00:59  
Военный, раскрывший дело и спасший своих товарищей-ветеранов, неотразим.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 00:59  
Это не я раскрыл дело. Они жаждут гениальности Шерлока Холмса, знаменитого несокрушимого консультирующего детектива.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:00   
Ты хочешь выйти в свет?

 **отправлено** / 01:00  
Разве я когда-либо хотел?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:02  
Это важно для работы - продемонстрировать людям, что ты вернулся в игру после дела Калвертона Смита.

 **отправлено** / 01:02  
Мы могли бы пойти. Ненадолго. Если ты не против.

 **отправлено** / 01:02  
Насчёт работы…

_**печатает…**  
Мы действительно хотим_

_**печатает…**  
Следует ли нам быть_

_**печатает…**  
Я не уверен, что я_

**отправлено** / 01:07  
Я подумал об Уотсон.

 **отправлено** / 01:07  
Я бы не хотел сейчас браться за слишком опасные расследования.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:08  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:10  
Ты имеешь в виду, что…

_**печатает…**  
Я сказал слишком много, она не моя, я не имею на неё никаки_

**отправлено** / 01:13  
Я думал, что мы могли бы брать только дела не выше шестёрки какое-то время.

 **отправлено** / 01:14  
Просто пока мы не придём в себя.

 **отправлено** / 01:14  
Не нормализуемся.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:15   
Было неплохо ненадолго затаиться и дать себе прийти в норму, нам троим.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:15  
Сосредоточиться на своих собственных проблемах.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:16  
Если ты… не против.

 **отправлено** / 01:17  
Я не против. Правда.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:17  
(…)

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:19  
Хорошо. Я узнаю, сможет ли миссис Хадсон посидеть с Рози после обеда, когда мы будем на конференции. Мы не задержимся надолго.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:21  
Как насчёт того, чтобы заказать еду и провести вечер дома?

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:21  
После контактов с журналистами, будь уверен, я захочу спрятаться от всего мира.

 **отправлено** / 01:22  
Но не от меня?

_**печатает…**  
Я не имел в вид_

**Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:23  
Только не от тебя, Шерлок.

 **Джон Хэмиш Уотсон** / 01:23  
Никогда больше.


	20. Шерлок: смс-переписка с Этой Женщиной 19 января

**отправлено** / 01:41  
Я надеюсь, ты довольна собой.

 **отправлено** / 01:42  
Потому что из-за твоих чёртовых сообщений я был вынужден окончательно объяснить Джону, почему между нами никогда ничего не могло и не может быть.

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:10  
О, Шерлок

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:10  
Если бы ты не хотел, чтобы он знал о моих сообщениях, ты бы сменил рингтон.

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:11  
Тебе нравится, как он ревнует.

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:11  
И как же твой любовник воспринял твои… предпочтения?

 **отправлено** / 02:19  
Он не мой «любовник».

 **отправлено** / 02:19  
И всё вышло так, как и следовало бы ожидать.

 **отправлено** / 02:20  
Он запаниковал, молчал почти 12 часов, а потом из кожи вон лез, извиняясь, что так долго не отвечал.

 **отправлено** / 02:20  
Вероятно, после того, как напивался весь день до невменяемого состояния.

_**печатает…**  
Почему ты вообще думаешь, что он_

**отправлено** / 02:22  
Он утверждает, что «выясняет некоторые вещи».

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:25  
О, Шерлок, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что он имеет в виду.

 **отправлено** / 02:26  
Да, понимаю.

 **отправлено** / 02:26  
Он мужчина-натурал, только что потерявший жену.

 **отправлено** / 02:26  
Он пытается войти в роль отца-одиночки

 **отправлено** / 02:27  
Он пытается вновь начать жить и быть хорошим другом.

 **отправлено** / 02:27  
Было бы жестоко с твоей стороны предположить иное.

 **отправлено** / 02:29  
Я бы попросил не будить во мне ложных надежд, но, похоже, там и будить нечего.

 **Эта Женщина** / 02:31  
Давай поужинаем.

 **отправлено** / 02:34  
Ужинай со своей женой.


	21. Выдержки из домашнего задания Джона по психотерапии

[написано на листке бумаги из тетради]

Мой журнал употребления алкоголя

17 января — нисколько. Расследовал с Шерлоком дело, не было времени. Рассматривал возможность выпить, чтобы быстрее заснуть, так как в голове слишком сильно шумело, но я был уже наверху в своей спальне.  
18 января — слишком много. Я запутался в счёте, но, кажется, я выпил около 6 стаканов виски в очень короткое время. Я прочёл письмо Шерлока и начал… мне нужно было успокоиться, потом я написал своей сестре и все старые проблемы вылезли наружу, и…  
Моя цель — я хочу полностью бросить пить, по крайней мере, пока не восстановлюсь. Моя сестра, алкоголичка, говорит, что не способна пить понемногу. У нас схожая генетика. Те же проблемы. Думаю, будет лучше не пить совсем какое-то время. Я вылил всё спиртное, что было в доме, и буду хранить этот журнал до следующего сеанса во вторник. Я должен найти другие способы успокоиться.

[прикреплено к холодильнику тяжёлым стеклянным магнитом вместе с талончиком следующего сеанса у Эллы]

________________________________________________________

[написано на оставшихся двух листах бумаги из свадебного набора]

Мэри,

Я не знаю, с чего начать это письмо. Ты мертва. Ты никогда не прочтёшь его. Оно для меня, а не для тебя. Но у меня есть вещи, которые я должен сказать, прежде чем начать двигаться дальше.

Похоже, я всё время пытаюсь двигаться дальше, и двигаться дальше, и двигаться дальше. Мой папа. Война. Шерлок. А теперь ещё и ты.

И я хочу, чтобы ты стала последней в этом списке.

Я сожалею, что никогда не любил тебя достаточно.

Я не уверен, что это правда. Если бы я любил тебя больше, у меня, возможно, никогда не было бы шанса разобраться в самом себе, как я это делаю сейчас. Возможно, я бы прожил всю свою жизнь, не зная себя настоящего или не будучи уверенным в себе. Это ужасно. Возможно, я не любил тебя так, как ты того хотела, как муж должен любить жену, но я любил тебя в нужной степени, чтобы в конце концов отпустить тебя и найти своё место в этой жизни. Я действительно любил тебя. Любил. Я не знаю, имеет ли это какое-либо значение, но я знаю, о чём говорю, и это важно.

Ты застрелила его. Ты застрелила его, и я так и не смог простить тебе этого, даже когда сказал тебе обратное. Ты лгала. Ты жила под ложным именем даже тогда, когда ушла в отставку. Ты сбежала. Ты была ужасна. Но я тоже был ужасен. Я постоянно убегал с Шерлоком. Я почти не заботился о тебе перед родами, пока ты не пришла на 221В. Я изменял тебе. Не физически, нет, но боже я хотел этого. И не только с женщиной из автобуса.

Если бы мой мальчишник прошёл иначе, я бы никогда не женился на тебе. И одно это должно сказать тебе достаточно.

Упражнения Эллы по «самосознанию» требуют, чтобы я делал это по-другому, будто разговариваю с хорошим другом, а не сам с собой. Я не ужасен. Я так долго боролся с тем, кто я есть, и со своим прошлым, и с горем из-за смерти Шерлока, и множеством других вещей, и это было неимоверно долго. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы одолеть меня. Мои ошибки были ожидаемыми и прощаемыми. Я стараюсь стать лучше, и уже могу гордиться некоторым прогрессом.

Это звучит нелепо, но, мне кажется, если постоянно повторять это, оно действительно будет так.

Но несмотря на всё, Мэри, я искренне благодарен тебе за две вещи.

Ты возродила меня. Я не думаю, что дожил бы до возвращения Шерлока, если бы не ты.

И ты подарила мне Рози. Я буду благодарить тебя за это до конца своих дней. Я уверен, я смогу дать ей всю ту любовь, что не мог дать тебе. Он вырастет, окружённая любовью. Я буду заботиться о ней, и любить её, и учить её, и защищать её, и знаешь что?

Я думаю, Шерлок тоже.

Он потрясающий крёстный. Намного лучший, чем ты себе представляла. Но если мне очень-очень повезёт, он станет кем-то большим.

Ну, вот и всё. Я всё сказал. Я не собираюсь терзать себя и пытаться чувствовать то, чего я не чувствую.

Прошло восемь месяцев с тех пор, как ты умерла, Мэри. Настало время освободиться от горя. От стыда.

От тебя.

Прощай, Мэри.


	22. Шерлок: смс-переписка с Майкрофтом 19 января

**Её Величество** / 08:02  
Видел тебя, расследующего новое дело, на этой неделе. Полагаю, мой дорогой братец, ты готов вернуться к работе?

 **отправлено** / 08:09  
Иди к чёрту.

 **Её Величество** / 08:10  
Моё внимание привлекло одно дело. В него вовлечён твой бывший одноклассник.

 **отправлено** / 08:12  
Иди.

 **отправлено** / 08:12  
К чёрту.

 **Её Величество** / 08:14  
Мистер Эванс признал, что вы были достаточно близко знакомы, и что у вас произошло небольшое недопонимание в школьные годы, за которое он хотел бы извиниться.

 **Её Величество** / 08:15  
Если бы ты взял это дело, он бы принял это за личное одолжение.

 **Её Величество** / 08:15  
Разумеется, он предложил довольно значительное вознаграждение.

_**печатает…**  
Никакое вознаграждение не смо_

_**печатает…**  
Ты ничего не з_

**отправлено** / 08:18  
НЕБОЛЬШОЕ «недопонимание»?

_**печатает…**  
Он заставил меня думать, что мы друзья, а потом опозорил меня перед всей школой. Он пустил по классу мой учебник по химии, чтобы каждый мог написать в нем свой гомофобный комментарий. Он вызвал мужчину-проститута в мою комнату, а затем вызвал префекта. Он распространял слухи, что я отсосал преподавателю французского под столом после_

_**печатает…**  
Он_

_**печатает…**  
Этот мужчина_

**отправлено** / 08:26  
Я не хочу его видеть. Никогда.

 **отправлено** / 08:27  
Выпроводи его.

 **Её Величество** / 08:28  
Как пожелаешь, дорогой брат.


	23. Записи Эллы о Шерлоке, 19 января

**Элла Томпсон, MA, MBACP**  
Консультант / Психотерапевт  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 | thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

Дата: 19.01.2017  
Время: 9:00  
ФИО пациента: У. Шерлок С. Холмс  
Дата рождения: 06.01.1979  
Регистрационный номер: 024175УШХ

Формат сеанса: Индивидуальный [X] Семейный [ ] Для пар [ ] Групповой [ ]

Текущая оценка степени саморазрушающего поведения: Склонность к самоубийству [X] Склонность к убийству [ ] Склонность к самоповреждению [ ]  
Во время беседы: Отсутствует [ ] Присутствует, но без определённого плана [X] Имеется план [ ] Другое [ ]:  
Детали: Шерлок всю жизнь боролся с суицидальными наклонностями, и добился в этом успехов. Сейчас он высказывает гораздо более здравые мысли на тему самоубийства, хотя он по-прежнему ставит под сомнение ценность собственной жизни и её значение для окружающих. Его продолжает это тревожить, хотя общение с лучшим другом и крестницей, похоже, полностью предотвратили угрозу суицида. Подробнее об этом и о предполагаемых методах лечения в сводных записях по сеансу.

 **Общие сведения:**  
Внешний вид: Намного лучше, чем в недавнем прошлом. Шерлок вернулся к своим костюмам и элегантному стилю.  
Настроение: Тревога [ ] Депрессия [ ] Злость [ ] Грусть [Х] Эйфория [ ] Созерцание [Х] Другое [ ]:  
Внимание: Адекватное [] Рассеянное [Х] Повышенное [] Другое []:  
Речь: Адекватная [ ] Лаконичная [ ] Бессвязная [Х] Лихорадочная [ ] Запинающаяся [Х] Другое [ ]:  
Состояние: Адекватное [ ] Неадекватное [ ] Ровное [Х] Нестабильное [ ] Резкое [ ] Оживлённое [ ] Подавленное [Х] Другое [ ]:

 **Сведения о психическом здоровье:**  
Галлюцинации [ ] Бред [ ] Проблемы со сном [Х] Проблемы с аппетитом [Х] Проблемы с алкоголем/наркотиками [ ]  
Детали: В последнее время Шерлок спит больше, но это скорее связано с детоксикацией организма от наркотиков, чем с желанием установить нормальный режим сна. Из-за детоксикации его часто тревожат слишком яркие и живые сны, но они стали реже на прошлой неделе. Его приёмы пищи нельзя назвать регулярными, но он начал выглядеть гораздо менее измождённо. Симптомы отмены отсутствовали всю прошлую неделю без каких-либо рецидивов. Круглосуточное наблюдение друзей во время наихудшей фазы детоксикации было эффективным.

 **Сводные записи по сеансу:**  
Как обычно, в начале сеанса Шерлок потратил много времени на обсуждение других людей. Он много говорил о дочери его лучшего друга, с которой он провёл значительное количество времени последние три недели. Он оставляет впечатление очень любящего крёстного, описывая то, что он купил ей, чем он кормил её, чему научил, и что он чувствует к ней.

Было заметно, что он избегает упоминания Джона, за исключением тех случаев, когда это касается его дочери. Это кажется странным и тревожным, так как в прошлые сессии он только и делал, что говорил о нём.

Он довольно весело говорил на разные не относящиеся к проблеме темы, пока я не смогла наконец вставить своё слово. Как только я спросила его о Джоне, он сник. Вся его весёлость и стойкость исчезла, чувствовалась неловкость. Затем он извинился, что было настолько не в его духе, что я удивилась. Он рассказал, что они с Джоном обмениваются письмами и пообещали быть честными друг с другом, и он надеется сдержать своё обещание до конца своих дней.

Я попросила его рассказать, в чём именно он был честен с Джоном, и как это ощущалось. Он онемел на мгновение, а затем наконец сообщил, что он гей («очевидно»), и что он рассказал об этом своей подруге Молли и Джону на прошлой неделе, хотя уверяет, что никогда не пытался скрывать это. Он всегда жил не скрываясь, несмотря на прошлый опыт гомофобии, которая поспособствовала его замкнутости, но он никогда не подтверждал предположения друзей о его ориентации прямо. Он рассказал, что чувствовал себя хорошо, когда наконец открылся Молли, но его признание Джону было вынужденным.

Он выразил разочарование по поводу своего попадания под «трагический стереотип» о гее, влюблённом в своего лучшего друга*, так как впервые высказал свои чувства к Джону вслух. Он признал, что разговор с Джоном снял камень с его души, хотя он и страшился его реакции на свой каминг-аут. Он чувствует, что должен рассказать Джону о своих чувствах из-за обещания быть честным, и настаивает, что всё будет нормально, если он не ответит ему взаимностью, так как главное — это присутствие Джона и его дочери в его жизни, неважно, в каком статусе.

Я смогла мягко направить разговор в сторону писем, которые он получал, а не отправлял. Шерлок очень обеспокоен тем, что Джон проявлял физическое насилие, правда, он считает, что заслужил это своим трудным характером и сыгранной им определённой ролью в смерти его жены. Похоже, у Шерлока нет понятия собственного достоинства, если дело не касается его работы. Поняв это, Шерлок был озадачен. Он не рассматривает себя как человека, скорее как инструмент, и не в состоянии отделить себя от своей работы. Мы закончили сеанс обсуждением понятий самооценки и самоуважения, уделяя внимание тому, что наличие одного не предполагает наличие другого.

Хотя Шерлок сопротивляется любым назначениям, мы подробно поговорили о важности заботы о самом себе, я предложила ему упражнения на развитие чувства собственных значимости и индивидуальности, выходящих за рамки работы и уровня интеллекта. Я надеюсь продолжить работать с Шерлоком, так как ему необходимо найти внутренний баланс и эмоциональную устойчивость на случай, если после его признания Джону произойдёт худшее.

_*Я чувствую себя обязанной передать одного из них другому психотерапевту, так как знание обеих сторон влияет на мою беспристрастность. Я составлю список возможных кандидатов и передам его им на следующих занятиях в четверг._

Следующий сеанс: 26.01.17 

Элла Томпсон (подпись)


	24. Записи Эллы о Джоне, 19 января

**Элла Томпсон, MA, MBACP**  
Консультант / Психотерапевт  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 | thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

Дата: 19.01.2017  
Время: 10:00  
ФИО пациента: Джон Х. Уотсон  
Дата рождения: 20.04.1976  
Регистрационный номер: 084652ДХШ

Формат сеанса: Индивидуальный [X] Семейный [ ] Для пар [ ] Групповой [ ]

Текущая оценка степени саморазрушающего поведения: Склонность к самоубийству [X] Склонность к убийству [ ] Склонность к самоповреждению [ ]  
Во время беседы: Отсутствует [ ] Присутствует, но без определённого плана [X] Имеется план [ ] Другое [ ]  
Детали: Сегодня Джон был гораздо более открытым и оптимистичным, чем когда-либо. Его всё ещё преследуют мрачные мысли, но теперь гораздо реже и слабее, даже во время реакции на триггеры.

 **Общие сведения:**  
Внешний вид: Аккуратно одет, ухожен, хотя в глазах видна усталость.  
Настроение: Тревога [ ] Депрессия [ ] Злость [ ] Грусть [ ] Эйфория [ ] Созерцание [Х] Другое [Х]: Облегчение  
Внимание: Адекватное [ ] Рассеянное [Х] Повышенное [Х] Другое [ ]:  
Речь: Адекватная [Х] Лаконичная [ ] Бессвязная [ ] Лихорадочная [ ] Запинающаяся [Х] Другое [ ]:  
Состояние: Адекватное [Х] Неадекватное [ ] Ровное [ ] Нестабильное [ ] Резкое [ ] Оживлённое [ ] Подавленное [ ] Другое [Х]: Открытый, Приветливый

 **Сведения о психическом здоровье:**  
Галлюцинации [ ] Бред [ ] Проблемы со сном [ ] Проблемы с аппетитом [ ] Проблемы с алкоголем/наркотиками [X]  
Детали: Джон показал свой журнал по контролю употребления алкоголя, в нём зарегистрирован один срыв в ответ на кризис. Я одобрила его решение продолжить вести журнал и ещё раз дала ему контакты центров психологической помощи. Он установил систему подотчётности со своей сестрой, которая страдает от похожих проблем и уже шесть месяцев не пьёт.

 **Сводные записи по сеансу:**  
Начало сегодняшнего сеанса было… необычным. Я не смогла записать их на не соседние по времени сеансы, и результат предоставил нам тему для обсуждения. Шерлок и Джон столкнулись друг с другом в приёмной в перерыве между сеансами. Джон принёс с собой свою дочь, так как в этот раз у него не было возможности оставить её с кем-то из друзей, которые обычно ему помогают. Розамунд, увидев Шерлока, издала громкое восклицание и сразу же потянулась к нему, а Шерлок без колебаний взял её на руки, очевидно, радуясь встрече. Он предложил присмотреть за ней, пока Джон будет на приёме, и Джон принял его предложение. Он передал ему её сумку и отправился в кабинет с некоторым сожалением, которое, как выяснилось, не имело никакого отношения к оставленной на попечении Шерлока дочери.

После этой встречи Джон был рассеян, практически ошеломлён, когда мы начали сессию. Он выглядел очень впечатлённым сценой с Шерлоком и его дочерью. Он сдал своё тщательно выполненное домашнее задание, выпалил все сделанные им выводы, отметил отсутствие на своей руке обручального кольца и как будто на автопилоте обсуждал тему алкоголя, в то время как его глаза блуждали по комнате, а на лице периодически появлялась бессознательная улыбка.

Когда я поймала его на отсутствии внимания в третий раз, он извинился, сказав, что слишком взволнован письмом Шерлока. Наконец получив подтверждение того, что Шерлок гей и имел отношения в прошлом, он довёл себя до алкогольного срыва, хотя он не был вызван дискомфортом в связи с гомофобией. Он наконец-то признался в своих уже давно продолжавшихся романтическом интересе и привязанности к Шерлоку*, которые он долгое время подавлял или же считал невозможными. Но внезапно выяснилось, что их романтические отношения уже не невозможны, и из-за этого Джону пришлось столкнуться со всем тем, чего он избегал всю свою жизнь.

Когда Джон наконец рассказал об этом, он не переставал говорить до самого конца сеанса, признаваясь в частых сексуальных контактах с мужчинами, происходившими либо в состоянии глубокого опьянения, либо в за границей в армии, так как эти обстоятельства, по его словам, могли его оправдать. Он рассказал о своей переписке со старшей сестрой, которая совершила каминг-аут в возрасте 18 лет, из-за чего Джон подвергался физическому и ментальному насилию со стороны отца в подростковом возрасте. Джон жёстко подавлял свою сексуальность большую часть жизни из-за своего отца, и полагает, что это могло послужить причиной проявления им насилия по отношению к Шерлоку. Теперь, когда он начал спокойно анализировать свою сексуальность, он ставит под сомнение все отношения, которые у него когда-либо были.

Когда я попросила его уточнить, он заколебался, а затем сказал, что хотел бы подумать, прежде чем что-то заявлять. Он утверждает, что в конечном счёте это не имеет значения, так как теперь он знает, что Шерлок открыт для отношений и он гей, и Джон хочет отношений с ним и разрешает себе фантазировать о них троих (Шерлок, Джон, Розамунд) как о семье и о том, что Розамунд может стать дочерью Шерлока. И хотя он увлечён идеей признаться Шерлоку в своих чувствах, он заявил, что его планы создать такую семью не зависят от того, будут ли у них романтические отношения.

Я впечатлена тем, как он быстро продвигается, но его ответ был скорым и окончательным. Он мучился из-за своей сексуальности большую часть жизни, и теперь, когда он наконец смог открыть свою душу, он взволнован и хочет просто «покончить с этим»❃ и начать жить по-настоящему. Он справедливо заметил, что большая часть боли, которую он причинил Шерлоку, крылась в его прошлом, поэтому он хочет разобраться со всеми проблемами, которые могут заставить его причинить Шерлоку боль.

Он умерил свой пыл, сказав, что не желает ничего говорить Шерлоку до тех пор, пока не пройдёт курс управления гневом. Я поощрила его разговоры со старшей сестрой о её опыте общения с родителями и об опыте представителя лгбт-сообщества. Я также предложила ему вести частный блог в дополнение к публичному, где он сможет записывать свои мысли и исследовать свою сексуальность, чувствуя себя в безопасности. На протяжении всего разговора Джон становился всё живее и свободнее с каждым откровением. Я очень надеюсь, что он наконец встанет на пусть полного исцеления.

_* Касательно моих примечаний к сеансу Шерлока: возможно, я дам им немного времени, прежде чем предоставить им список кандидатов на замену. Шерлок наотрез отказался от идеи с новым психотерапевтом, так как он впервые обратился к кому-то за помощью, и это была я; Джону же смена специалиста может навредить, так как новый психотерапевт не будет в курсе всех его проблем. Я бы не хотела, чтобы он потерял весь свой прогресс. Надеюсь, им скоро потребуются парные сеансы, и тогда мои знания о каждом из них будут благом, а не бременем. Я буду перепроверять каждое назначение и обращаться к совету по этике при необходимости._

Следующий сеанс: 24.01.17

Элла Томпсон (подпись)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❃В оригинале Джон цитирует слова своей жены Мэри — «get the hell on with it» («Well, John Watson, get the hell on with it»), которые были переведены Первым каналом как «с этим тебе и жить, Джон Уотсон». Также её слова могли быть переведены как «делай с этим что хочешь, чёрт возьми». Исходя из контекста, мне пришлось трактовать эту фразу как «покончить с этим».


	25. Выдержка из стенограммы пресс-конференции 19 января

**Стенограмма пресс-конференции**

Созвана: Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, Служба столичной полиции  
Приглашённые участники: Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
Дата и время: 19.01.17, 15:00  
Место: Скотланд Ярд

Стенограмма запрошена: Майкрофт Холмс  
Временные метки: 00:00:00 – 04:59:00

<<Начало стенограммы>>

**ИНСПЕКТОР ГРЕГОРИ ЛЕСТРЕЙД** : Здравствуйте! Спасибо, что присоединились к обсуждению закрытого нами дела об Охотнике на военных, как вы его мило прозвали.

(смех)

Основные факты таковы: во вторник семнадцатого января к мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу обратился недавно вернувшийся из армии ветеран войны, который пожелал остаться анонимом. Он полагал, что его преследуют, и продолжал оставаться жертвой всё более и более жестоких проделок. Мистер Холмс взялся за это дело, и след привёл его к по меньшей мере двадцати восьми ветеранам и к небольшой сети наркоторговцев. Именно в тот момент мистер Холмс и мистер Уотсон передали мне это расследование.

(инспектор жестом указывает на двух мужчин, сидящих слева от него)

С самого начала мы полагали, что преступление совершил двадцатилетний Лукас Бенджамин, лишенный должности в Британской Армии. Он начал прибегать к издевательствам над знакомыми ему ветеранами, цель которых – расстроить их психическое здоровье. В один момент он понял, что лекарства, которые получают больные ПТСР, очень ценны в определённых кругах, и это стало причиной создания небольшой организации по продаже наркотиков, которая вышла за пределы нескольких магазинов в Брикстоне, владельцы которых знали о его методах. Случай, к сожалению, не обошёлся без смертей: сообщник Бенджамина зашёл слишком далеко, и один из ветеранов покончил с собой. Мы быстро связали это самоубийство с нашим расследованием и уликами, предоставленными Шерлоком Холмсом, и раскрыли дело.

Мы выражаем глубочайшее сожаление семье погибшего. Мы призываем всех ветеранов, пострадавших от этой организации, откликнуться, чтобы мы могли составить акт и предложить им лечение, в котором они нуждаются.

(прочищает горло, бросает короткий взгляд на доктора Уотсона, затем продолжает)

Одной из главных проблем в этом деле была убежденность клиента мистера Холмса, равно как и других жертв, в дискриминации со стороны полиции из-за их психического здоровья, из-за которой они крайне неохотно обращались к нам. Столичная полиция серьёзно относится к каждому гражданину и обеспечивает безопасность каждого лондонца вне зависимости от его расы, религии, культуры, пола, сексуальной ориентации или состояния психического здоровья.

А теперь вопросы.

 **ВОПРОС** : Мистер Холмс, как вы распознали связь между нарко-преступниками и ветеранами?

 **ХОЛМС** : Это было слишком очевидно. Грязь на…

 **УОТСОН** : (Холмсу) Это будет звёздный час 243 видов табачного пепла?

 **ХОЛМС** : Ты прав, Джон, нет никакого смысла раскрывать детали своих методов.

(пренебрежительно махнул рукой)

 **ХОЛМС** : Думаю, достаточно сказать, что образ жизни моего клиента предусматривал встречи с другими ветеранами, которые сообщили ему о пропавших медикаментах. Джон был незаменим во время получения показаний свидетелей, так как он сам является ветераном.

 **ВОПРОС** : Доктор Уотсон, не могли бы вы поподробнее рассказать о проблеме ветеранов, касающейся несерьёзного отношения к ним в полиции из-за их психических проблем?

 **УОТСОН** : Это правда, что от многих ветеранов с ментальными расстройствами часто отмахиваются и в принципе относятся к ним свысока. Это удручает, и я надеюсь, что это дело поможет обществу осознать, как важно поддерживать таких людей.

 **ВОПРОС** : Доктор Уотсон, у вас были психические расстройства как у тех ветеранов после возвращения с войны? 

**ХОЛМС** : (со свирепым взглядом) Это довольно неуместный вопрос, не думаете?

(Уотсон останавливает его касанием руки)

 **УОТСОН** : Нет, Шерлок, всё нормально, правда. Обычно я не делюсь подробностями личной жизни, но в последнее время я всё чаще задумываюсь, что это может быть довольно опасно и для самого себя, и для окружающих. Мы должны уметь говорить о таких вещах.

(Уотсон прокашливается, не глядя на Холмса)

 **УОТСОН** : У меня продиагностировали ПТСР после ранения в плечо во время исполнения служебных обязанностей, и впоследствии я часто подвергался депрессии. Это проявлялось самыми неожиданными способами, хотя, конечно, наиболее остро я нуждался в психиатрической помощи в первые месяцы после возвращения со службы. Я регулярно посещал психотерапевта, как того требовал договор об увольнении, но этого не было достаточно. Не побоюсь сказать, что, если бы в один прекрасный момент я не встретил Шерлока и не стал его коллегой в расследованиях, меня бы, возможно, сейчас тут не было.

 **ВОПРОС** : Мистер Холмс и доктор Уотсон, не могли бы вы прокомментировать слухи о ваших романтических отношениях?

(Холмс напрягается, но Уотсон без колебаний наклоняется к микрофону)

 **УОТСОН** : Наша личная жизнь не является темой сегодняшней конференции.

(Холмс замирает на мгновение, затем смотрит на Уотсона, поражённый)

 **ЛЕСТРЕЙД** : Есть ещё вопросы, касающиеся _расследования_?

<<Окончание стенограммы>>  



	26. Джон: смс-переписка с Гарри вечером 19 января

**Гарри** / 20:37  
Как же это странно, что мы настолько похожи

 **Гарри** / 20:37  
Что ты думаешь, Джонни? Гей или би? 

**отправлено** / 20:38  
Господи, Гарри, Шерлок постоянно берёт мой телефон.

 **отправлено** / 20:38  
Я сейчас у него. Напиши на почту, пожалуйста.

 **Гарри** / 20:40  
И ты правда думаешь, что самый наблюдательный человек на свете ещё ничего не знает? 

**Гарри** / 20:41  
Он наверняка читает и твою почту тоже.

 **Гарри** / 20:41  
Но у вас же, ооо, романтический вечер. Как всё продвигается? ;)

 **отправлено** / 20:45  
Ты ничем не лучше чёртовых СМИ

 **Гарри** / 20:49  
Я видела вас в новостях. Ты выглядел так мужественно, малютка-солдат Джонни

 **Гарри** / 20:49  
Я зашла на их сайт чтобы глянуть видео целиком.

 **Гарри** / 20:50  
Шерлок чуть ли не впал в панику, когда они спросили о ваших отношениях.

 **Гарри** / 20:50  
И когда ты не стал ничего отрицать, он

 **Гарри** / 20:50  
Тебе стоит посмотреть видео, Джон

 **Гарри** / 20:51  
Да у него сердечки в глазах появились

 **отправлено** / 20:54  
Я сейчас с тобой ни о чём таком не говорил.

 **отправлено** / 20:55  
Я напишу тебе на почту, когда вернусь домой.

 **Гарри** / 20:57  
Ладно ладно

 **Гарри** / 20:57  
Зануда

 

_Сообщения были удалены._


	27. Пост в блоге Джона с комментариями, 20 января

### 20 января

__

## Преследователь военных

__

Спасибо за ваш огромный отклик на расследование дела о Калвертоне Смите. Оно было отвратительным, мы всё ещё восстанавливаемся после него. Я намеренно пропустил некоторые действительно ужасные детали расследования. Это дело мы запомним надолго, уверяю вас.

Но, даже несмотря на всё это, вам никогда не удастся удержат Шерлока Холмса от новых дел.

Вчера мы присутствовали на пресс-конференции по делу Преследователя военных, полное видео можно посмотреть тут. Я не хочу повторяться, так что просто скажу: никогда не позволяйте Шерлоку убедить себя, что у него нет сердца. К счастью для уязвлённых, отчаявшихся ветеранов.

После того, как он посвятил меня в детали расследования, мы потратили почти полдня на то, чтобы выявить связь между случаем нашего клиента и остальных ветеранов. К счастью, Шерлок дал мне поговорить с жертвами, и моё общее с ними военное прошлое помогло мне быстро найти с ними общий язык. Схема была выявлена довольно быстро: повседневная жизнь каждого из них была связана с одним и тем же районом Брикстона. Мы провели весь вечер в грязных переулках, разглядывая витрины магазинов, пока Шерлок развлекал меня своими наблюдениями о каждом прохожем. Как и всегда, Шерлок был великолепен, раскрывая связь между определёнными магазинами, видимо, с помощью грязи и вида поверхности ступенек, я не знаю. Вот что я действительно знаю, так это то, что было здорово вновь расследовать с ним дело, тем более, что мы помогали моим товарищам-ветеранам. Я скучал по всему этому.

Даже если вы больше ничего не вынесете для себя из этого дела, я надеюсь, что вы по крайней мере осознали, через что приходится проходить мужчинам и женщинам, вернувшимся с военной службы. Пожалуйста, поддерживайте своих близких и заботьтесь об их психическом здоровье, изучите эту тему и, если можете, сделайте пожертвование следующим организациям:

ВБФ «Благотворительность для солдат»: www.soldierscharity.org/  
Фонд поддержки психического здоровья: www.mentalhealth.org.uk  
Switchboard — горячая линия помощи ЛГБТ-людям: https://switchboard.lgbt/  
MIND: https://mind.org.uk/

Примечание для потенциальных клиентов: на данный момент мы открыты для новых расследований, но пока что мы не берёмся за слишком жестокие или опасные дела из-за маленькой Уотсон. Если вам нужны наши услуги, вы знаете, где нас найти.

_Опубликовано Джоном Уотсоном 20.01.17 в 8:25._

 

_**✑ 16 комментариев** _

Так здорово снова видеть вас двоих вместе!!!  
**Майк Стэмфорд** 20 января 8:37

Рад видеть, что с тобой всё в порядке, дружище. Как насчёт паба?  
**Билл Мюррей** 20 января 8:42

Да, дружище, было бы здорово.  
**Джон Уотсон** 20 января 8:46

Вы трое просто прелесть! Никак не могу дождаться, чтобы вновь увидеть маленькую Уотсон! х  
**Молли Хупер** 20 января 8:58

Если вы хотите узнать о тонкостях науки индетификации грязи, пожалуйста, посетите сайт «Наука Дедукции» для получения более полезной информации. «Видимо, с помощью грязи и вида поверхности ступенек», действительно, Джон.  
**Шерлок Холмс** 20 января 9:10

А ты изящно ускользнул от того вопроса, Джонни!  
**Гарри Уотсон** 20 января 9:24

ТАК ЗДОРОВО видеть твои новые посты, Джон! Выглядит так, будто Шерлок был великолепен, как всегда!!  
**Джейкоб Соверсби** 20 января 9:27

что делает в этом списке гей-благотворительность? какое она имеет отношение к этому делу?  
**Анонимус** 20 января 9:33

Некоторые военнослужащие принадлежат ЛГБТ-сообществу и могут нуждаться в специализированной помощи.  
**Джон Уотсон** 20 января 9:55

Пожертвовала несколько фунтов каждой организации. Приятно слышать, что Шерлок вернулся к работе!  
**Донна Стэвили** 20 января 10:02

Этому ребёнку нужна мать. Вы не разве не беспокоитесь о том, какой опасности её подвергаете, связавшись с этим человеком?  
**Шивон Вилен** 20 января 11:16

Любой, кто осмелится взглянуть в её сторону, дорого за это заплатит. Она под моей защитой.  
**Шерлок Холмс** 20 января 13:08

Мы хорошо заботимся о ней, спасибо. И никто не смог бы обеспечить ей большую безопасность, чем Шерлок.  
**Джон Уотсон** 20 января 14:21

Можете убираться, вы, ужасная женщина. И почему Джон не заблокировал вас ещё несколько лет назад, я не понимаю. Вы прекрасные родители, мальчики, не слушайте её  
**Мэри Тёрнер** 20 января 15:09

Это миссис Хадсон, к слову  
**Мэри Тёрнер** 20 января 15:10

Спасибо, миссис Х.  
**Джон Уотсон** 20 января 16:45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прим. пер.: Switchboard (дословно с английского — коммутатор) — организация, занимающаяся психологической помощью секс-меньшинствам. MIND — организация, занимающаяся психологической помощью. Все ссылки настоящие.


	28. Записи заботящегося о Рози Шерлока, 20 января

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор была вдохновлена вот этим артом: http://sh2jw.tumblr.com/post/157481058604
> 
> А также выражает благодарность Гуглу, так как её работа связана с подростками, а не маленькими детьми, и надежду, что она не сделала серьёзных ошибок по этой части.

[написано на пустых страницах с надписями «Заметки» в конце бело-жёлтой книги «Мои первые годы жизни»]

**Дата** : 20.01.17

 **Исходные замечания** :

• ДХУ встал рано, вместе с Уотсон. Завтрак был в 6:30, так что предполагается ранний обед.  
• ДХУ уехал на занятия в 9:30. Уотсон не выразила беспокойства по поводу отъезда ДХУ. (ДХУ передал её мне на руки, поцеловал в лоб, и она помахала рукой на прощание, а затем сосредоточилась на фактуре моего халата.)  
• Аптечка находится в ванной, а номера экстренных служб записаны в телефоне, если возникнет необходимость.

 **Журнал кормления и занятий** :

• Начали с занятий по моторному развитию  
• Уотсон высказывает предпочтение упражнениям на сенсорное развитие и наслаждается играми по сортировке предметов, демонстрируя в этой области навыки уровня выше среднего  
• 10:15 – предложил 4 унции несладкого миндального молока, поначалу Уотсон попробовала совсем немного, но затем выпила всё  
• Прочли несколько книжек о сухопутных животных, морских животных, космосе, цветах радуги, грузовиках и феях. Уотсон явно нравится всё то, что связано с космосом и Солнечной системой. (Спросить, намеренно ли ДХУ приложил столько усилий, чтобы заинтересовать Уотсон космосом, и этим пошутить надо мной. Теперь я осведомлён о Солнечной системе, Джон.)  
• Играл на скрипке, придерживаясь быстрого темпа детских песенок. Уотсон демонстрировала умение танцевать, держась за край кресла, подбадриваемая ШХ. Вероятно, она готова сделать свои первые шаги в любой день.  
• 11:00 – предложил Уотсон некоторое количество продуктов для изучения её развивающихся предпочтений.  
 Предложенная еда (пюре): авокадо, сладкий картофель, горох, белая фасоль в оливковом масле, банан  
 Дополнительно: запеченные цуккини, макароны из цельной пшеницы, несладкое молоко с ароматом ванили (4 унции)  
 Предпочтения записаны на обратной стороне листа в таблице  
 Остатки лежат в герметичных стерильных контейнерах в безопасном для еды холодильнике, на случай, если ДХУ привезёт Уотсон на выходных  
 ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Уотсон ненавидит звук кухонного комбайна, когда он работает непрерывно, но ей нравится, когда он работает в импульсном режиме  
• 11:45 – смена подгузника. Содержимое описано в соответствующей таблице на обратной стороне листа.  
• 12:00 - игры в прятки с любимой погремушкой Уотсон. Уотсон умеет запоминать местоположение и имеет соответствующее развитию понимание постоянства объекта.  
• 12:30 – рисование фломастерами. Уотсон получает наслаждение от самого процесса и от демонстрирования своих творений ШХ. Занятия прекратились, как только Уотсон открыла для себя способность фломастеров рисовать на коже. Требуется ручная стирка (небольшое пятно на кресле ДХУ, должно легко отмыться водой).  
• 13:00 – прогулка в парке в коляске, анализировали с Уотсон фактуру, запах, предел прочности травы и листьев. Уотсон особенно понравилось тестирование на прочность. Также она часто пыталась попробовать исследуемые объекты на вкус, этот инстинкт, безусловно, будет ей полезен в будущем, но сейчас её попытки были предотвращены в целях безопасности. Она была недовольна. Отправил фотографии её деятельности ДХУ.  
• 13:30 – Уотсон заснула в коляске по дороге ~~домой~~ в 221В.  
• 13:45 – лежал на диване вместе со спящей Уотсон на груди. Всякий раз, когда она начинала ворочаться, готовая проснуться, напевал ей колыбельные низким голосом. Кажется, вибрации, исходящие из моей груди, успокаивали её лучше, чем сама мелодия.  
• 14:30 – проснулся из-за возвращения ДХУ в 221В после занятий. Вместо того, чтобы быть рассерженным из-за того, что я заснул, пока смотрел за Рози, он выглядел зачарованным/нежным/??? (Я проснулся бы, если б Уотсон пошевелилась, и никогда не выпустил бы её из рук во сне. Она была в безопасности. Я подозреваю, что он сделал фотографию на свой телефон).  
• 15:00 – ДХУ, эмоционально вымотавшийся после занятий, забрал Уотсон домой ( ~~они провели здесь прошлую ночь, естественно, им нужно было домой,~~ _тут не место личным заметкам_ )

**Заключение:**

Забота об Уотсон была полностью удовлетворительным и увлекательным способом провести день, и ШХ полагает, что этот опыт был достаточно успешным, чтобы в будущем ДХУ счёл ШХ способным для ухода за детьми. Скорее всего, будущие мероприятия не будут такими спокойными, как сегодня - Уотсон была на редкость смирной в этот день - но ШХ ~~надеется~~ готов испробовать разные техники успокоения и дисциплины. В целом, половина дня с Уотсон была приятным опытом; она потрясающая, маленькая загадка, она растёт и меняется каждый день ~~и я люблю её люблю её люблю её прекрати это~~

 **Следующие возможности для наблюдения и тестирования:** понедельник 23.01 и среда 25.01


	29. Заполненный Джоном бланк с занятий по контролю гнева, 20 января

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фасилитатор (англ. facilitator, от лат. facilis — «лёгкий, удобный») — это человек, обеспечивающий успешную групповую коммуникацию. Обеспечивая соблюдение правил встречи, её процедуры и регламента, фасилитатор позволяет её участникам сконцентрироваться на целях и содержании встречи. Таким образом, фасилитатор решает двоякую задачу, способствуя комфортной атмосфере и плодотворности обсуждения.  
>  ~~Майкрофт~~ Википедия 

[написано синими чернилами на бланке, выданном фасилитатором]

**Вступительные мысли:**  
 _Вы можете свободно писать несколько минут о своём первоначальном впечатлении о классе, о своих целях, связанных с контролем гнева, о страхах, возникших по поводу этих занятий, или о чём-то ещё, о любых своих мыслях и чувствах._

Говорить о таких вещах уже чертовски неловко, и это я ещё об отце не рассказал. Нужно поблагодарить Майкрофта потом (если я смогу вынести это/скрыть это от Шерлока) — находиться в кабинете с людьми, прошедшими проверку благонадёжности, намного проще. Я надеюсь. Различать нормальный гнев и чрезмерный гнев — это то, что я действительно хочу уметь. Когда гнев становится слишком злым? Насколько нормально моё ежедневное количество гнева? Если я снова буду жить с Шерлоком, периодические приступы гнева гарантированы. Я боюсь снова сделать ему больно.

**Мои изначальные триггеры гнева:**   
_Какие темы провоцируют ваш гнев? Какие из них вызывают резкие, сильные приступы ярости, какие из них медленно вас распаляют? Как вы думаете, что может быть причиной ваших триггеров?_

1\. Моя собственная вина, ненависть к себе  
2\. Когда кто-то подтверждает/усиливает моё отрицательное мнение о самом себе  
3\. Когда кто-то/что-то касается моей запретной темы (насилие со стороны отца и его причины)  
4\. Когда меня предают (или же в тех ситуациях были виноваты другие триггеры?)  
5.  
6.

Очевидно. Во время психотерапии в основном это и обсуждаю. Мой отец был полнейшим мудаком, и я пиздец его ненавижу. Думаю, женщина слева от меня может быть агентом МИ6. Загорелая, как будто некоторое время пробыла заграницей, но не военная. Одета модно, но неброско, холодный взгляд, тщательно контролируемая мимика. Хотелось бы, чтобы Шерлок был здесь и сказал мне, прав ли я.

**Физические признаки гнева**   
_Ваш гнев может быть бессознательным и глубоко спрятанными, и ваше тело может выдать его быстрее, чем вы осознаете своё состояние. Какие физические симптомы предшествуют вашим приступам гнева?_

Сжатые кулаки  
Напряженная челюсть  
Напряжённая поза  
Ш сказал, что я делаю что-то со своим носом, когда действительно зол — что?

Если я замечаю, что напрягаюсь, я должен остановиться и проанализировать своё состояние, найти побудившие меня триггеры. Я думаю, что парень напротив меня может быть геем. Он продолжает смотреть на меня, но, похоже, трусит. Проверяет мою ориентацию? Вот и подтверждение. Только что заговорил о своём бывшем. Он довольно приятный парень. Хотя по нему и не скажешь, что он гей. Он подозревает меня? Возможно, сейчас, когда он завёл тему о геях, я могу поговорить о… чём-нибудь. Я чувствую себя ходячим стереотипом. Подавленный, злой мужчина средних лет. Думаю, если я хочу извлечь пользу из этого занятия, мне необходимо преодолеть всё это и совершить каминг-аут перед этими людьми. Кулаки сейчас сжимаются, и челюсть плотно сжата. Спасибо за это «наследство», папа. Ты полнейший придурок.

**Заметки о способах перенаправить и заглушить свой гнев**  
 ~~Считать~~ Никогда не срабатывало. Недостаточно занимает мой мозг, чтобы успокоиться. Да и что считать? Причины злиться на всё это?  
Выпить ~~воды~~ чаю (даже не сколько выпить, сколько заваривать, для меня. Работает, если я немного зол, но не когда я выхожу из-под контроля)  
Не могу поверить что я только что совершил каминг-аут перед незнакомцами в этой комнате  
Никто и глазом не моргнул  
Они вообще не удивлены? Я так сильно похож на гея?  
Или им просто всё равно?  
Прогуляться (я уже давно так делаю. Но перед тем, как убежать, стоит предупредить, что «все хорошо, мы обязательно решим эту проблему, просто мне надо успокоиться»)  
Сосредоточиться на дыхании  
серьёзно, сосредоточиться на дыхании, _прямо сейчас_  
сосредоточиться на письме  
ощущение бумаги под этой ручкой  
По крайней мере, люди с допусками в курсе конфиденциальности  
Не то чтобы это секрет. Ненадолго.  
Мне просто нужно  
Проговаривать то, что я собираюсь сказать, в своей голове, прежде чем я говорю это вслух (или написать это, может быть?)  
Назвать проблему своим именем, а не ходить вокруг да около (в этом я не так хорош) и сосредоточиться на ней, не перескакивая на другие темы (ни в коем случае не возвращаясь к наркотикам или к тем двум годам)  
Найти желаемое решение проблемы  
Я снова сжал кулаки  
Прекрати это

**Советы и прочие заметки**

Бороться с чувством вины. Оно не поможет решить проблему.  
Работать над негативными разговорами с самим собой. Негативный разговор с самим собой — грандиозный источник гнева для меня (Спасибо, Элла)  
Найти что-нибудь весёлое в мелких, раздражающих ситуациях  
Попробовать прогрессивную мышечную релаксацию  
Описать свои чувства на бумаге (с этим порядок, дружище, спасибо)  
Найти успокаивающее хобби (расследование преступлений в счет?)  
Это действительно круто ощущается  
Они знают  
И мне плевать, что они знают  
И им плевать  
Это просто часть меня  
Это я  
Папа, ты был величайшим мудаком, и ты больше ничего не значишь  
Отвали  
Если кто-то и заслуживает моего гнева, то это ты  
Может быть, я побеснуюсь немного на твоем надгробии. Это звучит терапевтически. Это неправильно — злиться и орать на мёртвого человека, которого по идее уже невозможно обидеть?

Следующее занятие: 23.01 — Напористость против агрессии, сила, контроль, физическое насилие, разрешение конфликтов, хорошие сражения против плохих сражений.


	30. Список дел Шерлока, часть 1, 20 января

[написано чёрной ручкой на внутренней стороне папки со старым делом]

Новые ноты  
Снова ходить на фехтование для развеивания скуки / снятия стресса? (возможно, будет сложно удержаться и не заколоть кого-нибудь назойливого)  
Оплатить библиотечные штрафы и взять побольше книг для расследований   
Проводить больше времени в обществе (???) Молли и ~~Лестрейда~~ …Грэма? Гэри?  
Погулять по Лондону с Джоном и Уотсон  
Питаться более регулярно (требуются минимальные усилия; Джон, вероятно, с большим удовольствием будет меня кормить, если я поставлю эту цель)  
Проводить больше времени с миссис Хадсон (чай ~~каждый день после полудня~~ каждый понедельник? Начинать медленно, анализируя свои чувства)  
Взять напрокат эти ужасные фильмы и позволить себе получить удовольствие от просмотра с Джоном, вместо того, чтобы быть придурком  
Обнимать Уотсон  
Устроить ей купание в ванной  
Есть чипсы каждый раз, когда захочется  
Сделать звонки и сигналы на телефоне потише, убраться в Чертогах  
Найти время для похода к хорошему парикмахеру, который делает массаж головы  
Потанцевать (с Джоном?)  
Разрешить себе чаще мастурбировать, побаловать себя (купить новую игрушку? поэкспериментировать с лубрикантом?)  
Попробовать использовать банные принадлежности Джона  
Сделать что-нибудь приятное для миссис Хадсон  
Рассмотреть возможность завести собаку, когда Уотсон станет старше  
Посетить пасеку  
Купить хороший чай  
Провести выходные с Джоном (как он к этому отнесется? Это приемлемо для «лучших друзей»?)  
Подремать с Уотсон, спящей на моей груди 


	31. Джон: электронная переписка с Гарри вечером пятницы, 20 января

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: так как это слово упоминалось ранее и ещё будет упоминаться, то поясню: на данный момент термин "квир" обычно обозначает идеологию, противостоящую гетеронормативности, т.е. традиционным ценностям. Поэтому этим словом чаще всего называют геев, лесбиянок, би, трансгендеров и транссексуалов.

20.01.17 | 16:25  
кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: твой вопрос

Так, я вернулся в свою собственную квартиру, но серьёзно, пиши мне на почту. Я хочу хотя бы притвориться, что он не читает меня как открытую книгу.

Касательно твоего вопроса… честно говоря, я не уверен, гей я или би, и без понятия, как это проверить.

Логичнее подумать, что би, учитывая моё прошлое, но как только я пытаюсь разобраться во всём этом, у меня голова идёт кругом. Я думал и думал об этом, и это начинает сводить меня с ума. Я сомневаюсь ВО ВСЁМ. Я хоть когда-то в действительности чувствовал то, что, как я думал, я чувствовал? Почему всё, связанное с Шерлоком, так много значит — потому что он это он, или потому что он мужчина? Или всё сразу? Ощущения от секса с другими мужчинами в армии были настолько впечатляющими, потому что это было по-другому/неправильно/редко/запрещено, или же…?

Я чересчур углубился в откровения о своих похождениях — ты моя сестра всё-таки. прости. 

Чтобы действительно всё прояснить, мне стоило бы сходить на свидания и переспать с несколькими мужчинами, сейчас, когда я не в армии, и мои мозги встали на место. А я не хочу этого делать. Я хочу ЕГО, на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Многие годы я хотел только его. 

Так что это спорный вопрос.

 

20.01.17 | 19:03  
кому: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
от кого: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: твой вопрос

Я так понимаю, ты провёл ночь в квартире Шерлока ;) ;) ;)

Вообще, по сути… я не знаю, Джонни. Некоторые люди считают ярлыки ограничением. А некоторые чувствуют огромное облегчение, когда они наконец приходят к определённому заключению и могут сказать «да, вот это я». Я не знаю, как ты относишься к ярлыкам, но это отлично, что ты знаешь, чего хочешь, и ни гей, ни би не исключают того, чего ты хочешь. Ты знаешь, что ты не натурал, вот это уже важно.

Прогнать папин голос из своей головы намного труднее, чем ты думаешь. Могу ли я дать тебе непрошенный совет?

Сходи куда-нибудь, где все будут считать, что ты квир. Сходи в гей-бар с другом, которому ты доверяешь. Я могу порекомендовать тебе несколько кофеен и книжных магазинов в Воксхолле, или если ты хочешь подальше от дома, то в Ислингтоне или Кэмдене. Просто… привыкни к тому, что тебя считают геем, прежде чем впутывать это в свои отношения с Шерлоком. У тебя было много негативного опыта, а я уже прошла через подобное со своей девушкой. Это было катастрофой. Неважно, как сильно ты его любишь, как много думаешь об этом и хочешь этого, быть геем в реальном мире, это… _реально_.

Наедине, я уверена, вы просто упадёте друг другу в объятия и это будет настолько правильное ощущение, что всё произойдёт само собой. Во всяком случае, так было со мной. Естественно.

Но вот на публике? Не дай ему чувствовать себя так, будто вы должны скрываться. Это попросту жестоко, после всех тех лет, что он ждал тебя.

Я надеюсь, что всё это имеет смысл.

А ещё я заткну уши и буду петь ля-ля-ля-ля-ля очень-очень громко, потому что мне правда НЕ НАДО знать, со сколькими парнями ты потрахался в армии, фе.

 

20.01.17 | 19:40  
кому: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: Re: Re: твой вопрос

Тебе и вправду лучше не знать. И я не знаю, как я умудрялся отрицать это так долго.

Твои советы имеют смысл. Думаю, у меня есть друг, с которым я могу пойти, если ты мне вышлешь пару адресов. Наверное, бар или клуб были бы неплохой идеей. Не то чтобы мне стоило находиться поблизости от алкоголя, но я по крайней мере знаю, как вести себя в такой обстановке. Просто я буду чувствовать себя комфортнее там, чем в кофейне или книжном магазине, пялясь на парней в кардиганах или вроде того.

Ещё раз спасибо, Гарри.

Правда.

Спасибо.


	32. Джон: смс-переписка с Молли в субботу, 21 января

**отправлено** / 10:38  
Хэй, Молли

 **отправлено** / 10:39  
... могу я попросить тебя об очень странном одолжении?

 **Молли** / 10:51  
Кажется, только о странных одолжениях меня и просят.

 **Молли** / 10:51  
Это моя специальность, по всей видимости!

 **Молли** / 10:52  
Но просьба посидеть с Рози не является странным одолжением, если что

 **Молли** / 10:52  
Это не считается, конечно

 **Молли** / 10:52  
Как бы то ни было, суть в том что, да, что за одолжение?

_**печатает…**  
Я не до конца_

_**печатает…**  
Я пытаюсь поня_

_**печатает…**  
Я не уверен, как_

**отправлено** / 10:59  
Это правда неловко

 **отправлено** / 10:59  
Только не говори Шерлоку, хорошо?

 **Молли** / 11:04  
…пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не собираешься прыгать с крыши

 **отправлено** / 11:05  
Нет!

 **отправлено** / 11:05  
Боже нет

 **отправлено** / 11:05  
Нет

 **Молли** / 11:06  
Прости, неудачная шутка. Правда, прости.

 **Молли** / 11:06  
Ты знаешь, я не люблю хранить секреты, но если это действительно важно…

_**печатает…**  
Я знаю, и я ненавижу просить, но_

_**печатает…**  
Ничего такого, просто это слишком личное, _

**Молли** / 11:10  
Джон, на данный момент меня мало что может шокировать, после всего, что мы пережили.

 **Молли** / 11:10  
Говори уже

_**печатает…**  
Ты будешь смеяться, я зн_

**отправлено** / 11:12  
Мне надо в гей-бар и я не хочу идти один?

 **Молли** / 11:12  
ДЖОН ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ ЧТО ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ ПОДЦЕПИТЬ МУЖЧИНУ И ЭТО НЕ ШЕРЛОК ТО ПОМОГИТЕ МНЕ

 **отправлено** / 11:13  
Нет! Нет нет нет ненене я клянусь

 **отправлено** / 11:13  
Это РАДИ Шерлока

 **отправлено** / 11:13  
Мне просто нужно с кое-чем разобраться

 **отправлено** / 11:14  
Я всё объясню при встрече я просто

 **отправлено** / 11:14  
Ты пойдёшь?

 **отправлено** / 11:15  
Пожалуйста, Молли.

 **Молли** / 11:16  
(…)

 **Молли** / 11:18  
Конечно, Джон. Когда?

 **отправлено** / 11:19  
Я знаю, нужно было спросить заблаговременно, но… Майк Стэмфорд и его жена смогут присмотреть за Рози сегодня вечером, если ты свободна.

 **Молли** / 11:21  
Я всё устрою.

 **Молли** / 11:21  
Я без понятия что надеть!

 **отправлено** / 11:22  
О боже, я тоже.

 **Молли** / 11:23  
Давай я приду где-то около 9 и помогу тебе?

 **отправлено** / 11:23  
А можешь? Ты мой спаситель. 

**отправлено** / 11:24  
Спасибо тебе огромное, Молли, правда.

 **Молли** / 11:25  
Не за что, Джон.

 **отправлено** / 11:28  
То, что ты говорила до этого, всё же…

 **отправлено** / 11:29  
О мужчине, который не Шерлок

 **отправлено** / 11:31  
Это значит, ты думаешь, он…

_**печатает…**  
Я люблю его, Молли. Я люблю его уже так дол_

_**печатает…**  
Ты не знаешь, может он_

**Молли** / 11:36  
Об этом тебе нужно говорить с Шерлоком.

 **отправлено** / 11:36  
Да, я знаю. Я знаю.

 **отправлено** / 11:37  
После этого, я поговорю. Я обещаю.

 **отправлено** / 11:37  
Спасибо ещё раз.

 **Молли** / 11:39  
Рада помочь.

_Сообщения были удалены._


	33. Шерлок: смс-переписка с Лестрейдом в субботу, 21 января

**Дай мне дело** / 15:14  
Ты идёшь или как? Это выглядит действительно интересно, я обещаю

 **отправлено** / 15:20  
Неа

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:20  
Серьёзно?

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:21  
Я почти тебя не видел последнее время. Ты ушёл с пресс-конференции прежде, чем у меня появился шанс перекинуться парой слов.

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:21  
И ты не берёшься за расследования

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:22  
Всё в порядке?

 **отправлено** / 15:24  
Нет времени на твои скучные «расследования».

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:25  
Чем же ты тогда так занят?

 **отправлено** / 15:28  
Думаю

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:29  
О Джоне?

_**печатает…**  
Что заставляет тебя так ду_

_**печатает…**  
Не всё вертится вокру_

**Дай мне дело** / 15:34  
С вами обоими всё в порядке?

_**печатает…**  
Я без понятия, что Джон ду_

**отправлено** / 15:37  
Как ты узнал, что о Джоне?

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:38  
Старина, да у тебя всё всегда о Джоне.

_**печатает…**  
Меня раздражает, насколько ты прав о_

**отправлено** / 15:41  
Мы решили сделать перерыв и не браться за опасные дела.

 **отправлено** / 15:41  
Для Рози.

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:42  
(…)

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:44  
(…)

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:45  
Я знаю, что ты так не делаешь, но нам действительно стоит пропустить пинту-другую, ты и я.

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:46  
Или бокал вина, или Глен МакКенна 30-летней выдержки, или что вы там шикарные детки пьёте.

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:46  
Бог мне в помощь, но я волнуюсь за тебя.

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:47  
Как друг.

 **отправлено** / 15:50  
Почему?

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:51  
Тебе нужен список?

 **отправлено** / 15:52  
Если ты считаешь, что это поможет.

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:53  
О да ради…

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:54  
1 — Ты умирал от передоза всего две недели назад

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:54  
2 — Ты не выбиваешь мне дверь, требуя «настоящих» дел

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:54  
3 — Ты и Джон

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:54  
4 — Ты и Рози

 **Дай мне дело** / 15:54  
Я просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке

_**печатает…**  
Почему каждый должен вмешиваться? Это довольно оскорбительно, что все знают как я_

_**печатает…**  
Я полагаю, это сделает Эллу и Джона счастл_

_**печатает…**  
Мне положено проводить больше врем_

**отправлено** / 15:58  
Ладно

 **отправлено** / 15:58  
Сегодня вечером

 **Дай мне дело** / 16:00  
Сегодня вечером? Я не смогу, если только мы не сделаем прорыв в ближайшие пару часов

 **отправлено** / 16:01  
Попросите осмотреть обувь шурина

 **отправлено** / 16:01  
Если левая изношена сильнее, чем правая, арестуйте его

 **отправлено** / 16:02  
Остальное расскажу в пабе

 **отправлено** / 16:02  
В 21:00 в твоём местном пабе

 **Дай мне дело** / 16:05  
(…)

 **Дай мне дело** / 16:09  
Даже спрашивать не буду

 **Дай мне дело** / 16:15  
Отлично. 21:00. Увидимся.


	34. Заметки Шерлока на обороте меню паба, 21 января

[написано на обороте напечатанного на дешёвой бумаге меню паба, неровным поначалу почерком, который становится всё более кривым]

Для Эллы  
Кто я? (найти как можно больше определений)

Это смешно  
Лестрейд заставляет меня  
Почему я этим занимаюсь?  
С каких пор я вообще его слушаю?  
ЛАДНО Я напишу список. Грэм раздражающе восприимчив, когда пьян  
Я гений, очевидно  
учёный (очев.)  
детектив (очев.)  
крёстный отец  
лучший друг

Лестрейд пытается мною командовать. У Джона лучше получается.  
Кто я «по существу»? Что это вообще значит?  
Я думаю что он пьян. хе. Пьянь.

скучающий  
любопытный  
зависимый  
…???  
скрипач  
гей (очень)  
а ещё пьян. тоже

Во что я верю?

Я верю в науку  
Я верю, что Майкрофт мерзавец  
Я верю, что выпью ещё виски  
Я верю в передачу плохих людей правосудию  
Я верю в помощь несправедливо преследуемым людям  
Мне не всё равно на людей, которым я помогаю. Да, я признаю это. Отвали, Грант.  
Это не помогает расследованию, и я не знаю как с ними разговаривать (да и не хочу), но мне НЕ всё равно.  
Я хотел бы, чтобы я мог делать это без того, чтобы чувствовать себя так, будто я должен реагировать так, как от меня ждут (он назвал меня полным хуйлом)  
Я хочу быть хорошим человеком для Уотсон и Джона, кем-то, о ком они могут заботиться и кому могут доверять  
Я хочу…  
Я хочу быть ~~бойфрендом  
партнером  
мужем?  
отцом?  
боже да я хочу это  
вот кем я хочу быть  
я никогда не думал что захочу~~

То, что говорит Лестрейд имеет смысл и я думаю это означает меньше выпивки в следующий раз


	35. Краткое изложение записи с камеры безопасности, Бейкер-стрит, 21 января

**ID камеры:** #28132  
 **Местоположение:** Бейкер-стрит, позиция 2  
 **Дата:** 21.01.17  
 **Временной отрезок:** 23:38:12 — 23:45:22  
 **Идентифицированные личности:** Грегори Лестрейд и Шерлок Холмс

≪Начало изложения≫

[Грегори Лестрейд и Шерлок появляются в поле зрения камеры в 23:38:12, качающиеся и заметно пьяные. Рука ШХ на плече ГЛ, рука ГЛ на талии ШХ. Создаётся впечатление, что они поддерживают друг друга, хотя ситуация в лучшем случае сомнительна. Речь невнятна на протяжении всей записи]

**ГЛ** : [Неразборчиво] ну нет, смотри, это имеет смысл. Я думаю… окей, ну, каждый раз, когда ты зовёшь _нас_ идиотами, ты относишь себя к… другой _категории_. На основании интеллекта, верно?

 **ШХ** : ( _Махнув рукой_ ) Очевидно.

 **ГЛ** : Верно, то есть, ты оцениваешь _нашу_ значимость, основываясь на уровне интеллекта. Но, Шерлок — и, слушай, ответь честно, не будь хуйлом просто по привычке — ты действительно думаешь, что я бесполезен как человек, только потому что не так умён, как ты?

[Он почти спотыкается о выброшенную бутылку. ШХ ловит его, и ГЛ практически утягивает его за собой вниз. Это почти случается]

**ГЛ** : То есть… если б я провалил расследование, или даже много расследований… я не заслуживаю жить? Остальная часть моей жизни не имеет значения?

 **ШХ** : Пффф. Не будь… идиотом, _Лестрейд_. Я никогда не говорил, что глупые люди заслуживают смерти.

 **ГЛ** : Окей, но…

[Он останавливает ШХ и хватает его за лацкан пальто, отчаянно жестикулируя свободной рукой]

 **ГЛ** : Но заслуживаем ли мы, простые смертные, быть несчастными, потому что не так умны? Мы не заслуживаем чего-то хорошего?

 **ШХ** : Я никогда не говорил, что нет. Ты заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего. Как Молли. Молли хорошая. Для тебя, я имею в виду. Не для меня, очевидно. Слишком много груди. ( _Он с отвращением показывает на свою грудь_ ) Не Джон. 

**ГЛ** : Чёрт возьми, Шерлок, ты опять меняешь тему! То есть _ты_ веришь, что люди заслуживают быть счастливыми, и иметь что-то хорошее, и жить, даже если они идиоты. Но ты ( _Он тыкает его в грудь_ ) сам не заслуживаешь счастья? Ты не заслуживаешь жить? Почему ты не считаешь, что заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего?

[ШХ убирает руку ГЛ с лацкана и идёт дальше к 221В на Бейкер-стрит, спотыкаясь]

**ШХ** : [Неразборчиво] не имеет значения. Я совершил плохие поступки. ( _Он снова машет рукой, выписывая фигуры ладонью_ ) Много поступков. Не был хорошим с Джоном. Джон заслуживает хорошего. Если я плохой, то я должен получать… плохое.

 **ГЛ** : Но как насчёт того, чего Джон _хочет_?

 **ШХ** : Я забрал у него всё, что он хотел. Мэри мертва. Я пыта... Я пытаюсь это компенсировать.

 **ГЛ** : Чёрт, вы оба безнадёжны.

[Он снова останавливает ШХ, в этот раз хватая за локоть]

**ГЛ** : Шерлок, ты заслуживаешь счастья. Мы все совершаем плохие поступки, даже Джон. Это не значит, что мы плохие люди. Ты не плохой люд. Человек. Ты имеешь значение.

 **ШХ** : ( _Трясёт головой_ ) Нет. Почему? С чего мне иметь значение? Кроме того, что я детекти… рую.

 **ГЛ** : Ты… что? ( _Возмущённо_ ) Шерлок, ты имеешь значение, потому что _так и есть_. Потому что каждый имеет значение. Это не что-то, что ты должен заслужить. Каждый человек имеет значение, включая тебя.

 **ШХ** : Молли говорила нечто подобное однажды.

 **ГЛ** : Ну, Молли очень умная женщина.

 **ШХ** : О, да ради бога, Грег, пригласи её и покончи уже с этим.

 **ГЛ** : ( _Потрясённо_ ) Ты назвал меня Грегом!

[Он обнимает ШХ, похлопывая того по спине. ШХ нерешительно поднимает руку, чтобы слегка похлопать его по плечу]

**ШХ** : Ты сильно не обольщайся.

[Они спотыкаются весь остаток пути до 221В по Бейкер-стрит, затем останавливаются у двери]

**ШХ** : Н’хочешь подняться и выпить ещё?

[ГЛ поднимает бровь и едва заметно окидывает Шерлока взглядом]

**ГЛ** : Эээ, уверен, что Джон меня _убьёт_.

 **ШХ** : ( _Машет рукой в раздражении_ ) Нет, нет, не в этом смысле, идиот. Не то чтобы ты не ( _Он неловко хлопает себя по лбу_ ), ну, знаешь, привлекательный и всё такое. Но есть только Джон.

 **ГЛ** : Я знаю, приятель.

 **ШХ** : Всегда только он. Он… _всё_ , Грегори.

[ШХ хватает ГЛ за плечи и встряхивает, чтобы сделать акцент на последних словах]

**ШХ** : _Всё._

 **ГЛ** : ( _Успокаивающе_ ) Я знаю, знаю. Ты разберёшься с этим. Ты заслуживаешь хорошего, Шерлок. Джон хороший. Вы хороши друг для друга.

 **ШХ** : ( _С болью_ ) Я люблю его, Грег. Я правда, правда его люблю. Люблю его.

[ГЛ вновь крепко его обнимает и похлопывает по плечу]

**ГЛ** : Я знаю.

 **ШХ** : И Уотсон. Она является всем, тоже.

 **ГЛ** : Я знаю, старина.

 **ШХ** : [Неразборчиво]

 **ГЛ** : Тебе следует поговорить об этом с Джоном, приятель, прости.

[ШХ отрывается от него и вскидывает руки, видимо, расстроившись]

**ШХ** : Все это постоянно _говорят_ , как будто это просто.

 **ГЛ** : Я знаю, это не _просто_ , но это единственный способ.

[ШХ кладёт руки в карманы и несколько секунд рассматривает землю]

**ШХ** : Я собираюсь рассказать ему. Скоро.

 **ГЛ** : Что ж, удачи, Шерлок. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба были счастливы. Вы заслуживаете.

 **ШХ** : Я не думаю, что я…

 **ГЛ** : Нет, заткнись, ты, полный мудак, _ты заслуживаешь это_. И ты не можешь рассказать ему, пока не поверишь в это. Повторяй это себе снова и снова, пока не поверишь. А если не поверишь, позвони мне и я скажу тебе. Хорошо?

 **ШХ** : [Неразборчиво]

 **ГЛ** : _Хорошо?_

 **ШХ** : Хорошо, ладно, я…

 **ГЛ** : Скажи это.

 **ШХ** : Я… заслуживаю. Это.

 **ГЛ** : Заслуживаешь _что_?

 **ШХ** : …быть… ( _Вновь машет рукой_ ) …счастливым.

 **ГЛ** : Чёрт возьми, да. ( _Хлопает его по плечу_ ) Я должен добраться домой прежде, чем засну на тротуаре, и меня арестуют за нарушение общественного порядка.

 **ШХ** : Да, в Ярде косо на это смотрят.

 **ГЛ** : Да, косятся, ещё как. 

**ШХ** : Второй паб, наверное, был ошибкой.

 **ГЛ** : Нет. В моём местном мы были, в твой тоже надо было зайти. Не то что бы ты там бывал. ( _Он икает_ ) Теперь бывал. Каждый раз, когда тебя надо будет привести в чувство, вот куда мы пойдём.

[ШХ ловит кэб и открывает дверь для ГЛ, поддерживая его, пока тот не сел в машину]

**ШХ** : Иногда ты как будто почти умный, Грег.

 **ГЛ** : ( _Положив руку на сердце_ ) Высшая похвала. Давай как-нибудь повторим это в ближайшее время.

 **ШХ** : ( _Удивлённо, почти поражённо_ ) Да. Да, я был бы рад.

 **ГЛ** : Сп-кйной ночи, приятель.

 **ШХ** : Спокойной ночи, Грег.

[ГЛ захлопывает дверь, и кэб уезжает. ШХ на мгновение задерживается на обочине]

**ШХ** : …приятель.

[Он поворачивается, неловко открывает дверь ключами, и входит в 221В]

≪Окончание изложения≫


	36. Пост в блоге Джона, сохранённый в черновики, раннее утро 22 января

****

### 22 января

****

## [Без названия]

****

Я был готов к полнейшей катастрофе. Я был готов к тому, что буду умолять Молли вытащить меня отсюда до того, как я выпью полбара. Я был готов к тому, что я запаникую, что убегу с воплями, что разозлюсь и придётся использовать свои знания с занятий по контролю гнева.

Но я не был готов к этому.

Боже, я блять _в восторге_. 

Мне это было нужно, мне так ужасно это было нужно. Это было потрясающе: двигаться среди мужчин, их тела, танцы, влюблённые мужчины, демонстрирующие это; люди, смотрящие на меня, и считающие меня геем, и _одобряющие_ это, _желающие_ меня из-за этого, и _боже_ как я хотел, чтобы он был со мной там. Думаю, я надену эту одежду когда-нибудь и для него, чтобы посмотреть, что произойдёт. Эта старая рубашка с армейских времён определённо творит чудеса, а новые джинсы, которые я купил… ну, скажем, они смотрелись эффектно.

Я выпил один раз, чтобы расслабиться, это нехорошо и это неправильно, но это помогло мне достаточно расслабиться, и в один момент я просто позволил себе почувствовать себя настолько правильно, что, думаю, вряд ли мне когда-нибудь ещё понадобится пить чтобы расслабиться. Я не могу поверить, что все эти годы я просто напивался из-за этого. Я чувствую себя дураком, потому что я столько пропустил… но ещё не поздно получить то, чего я на самом деле хочу.

Я рассказал Молли всё. Я шептал ей, склонившись над барной стойкой, и кричал, заглушая музыку, и рассказал ей о каждом моменте, о котором я сожалею. Она была такой доброй, она говорила мне, что знает, как я чувствовал себя ещё до того, как он прыгнул, и что она никогда не видела меня таким свободным и открытым, а ещё, она рассказала немного о своём прошлом. Молли собралась идти домой в районе полуночи, но она обняла меня, уверилась в том, что я буду в порядке, оставшись тут сам по себе, и я сказал ей что мне более чем нормально. Намного круче, чем нормально. Она потрясающий друг, и я чувствую себя ужасно, думая о том, как мы с Шерлоком относились к ней все эти годы, но мы исправимся. Она заслуживает лучшего.

Итак, она ушла, и я остался ещё часа на полтора. Я нырнул в самую гущу танцпола и позволил их телам окружить меня, прижиматься ко мне, позволил их рукам трогать меня и желать меня, и я дразнил их и вжимался в них бёдрами, и всё это время представлял, что они были им, боже, я _хочу_ его, и мне было нужно это, нужно это, _нужно это_. Там был парень, Том, хотел отвести меня к себе домой, и когда я отказался, он предложил отсосать мне в туалете вместо этого. Я отказался, конечно, сказав, что я ничего не ищу сегодня. Я посчитал бы это изменой Шерлоку, очевидно. Но его желание не ощущалось чем-то неправильным. Скорее, чем-то удивительным. И всякий раз, когда в голове начинал звучать голос отца, я просто начинал танцевать ближе, позволяя рукам скользить по их телам, заглушал его музыкой. При моих чувствах к Шерлоку, я бы никогда не зашел с ними дальше, но в этот единственный раз, это не имело к нему отношения. Это касалось меня. Того, кто я, и что мне нужно. Кем я хочу быть.

Это было в точности как в армии. Когда я был там, всё это отцовское дерьмо казалось таким далёким, таким неуместным, и я просто отключил его. Оно не имело значения. И никогда не должно было иметь значения. У меня не было никаких проблем с игнорированием его голоса, пока я делал минеты своим товарищам в Афганистане. Почему я должен позволять ему доставать меня сейчас? Почему Лондон должен как-то отличаться? Притом, что он мёртв и не сможет прийти за мной? Он не отличается. Вообще никак. Это как будто, я повернул выключатель, когда ушёл в армию, и повернул его обратно, когда вернулся домой. Что ж, я снова его поворачиваю, в этот раз осознанно, и разрушаю этот чёртов переключатель, чтобы остаться таким навсегда. Теперь, когда я вспомнил, каково это, хотеть мужчин и быть желаемым ими, и не скрывать этого, я никогда не стану прежним. Это то, что мне действительно нужно. Это воспоминание, этот псевдо-Афганистан в тёмном подвале, полном пота, секса и музыки.

Я не могу поверить, что ненавидел себя за это годами, ещё с подросткового возраста. Я ненавидел себя за любовь к Шерлоку, потому что он мужчина. Я всё ещё ненавижу себя, совсем немного, за то, что хочу его, ведь он мой лучший друг. Надеюсь, последнее «совсем немного» исчезнет очень скоро, однако. Потому что я должен сказать ему.

Но даже если Шерлок скажет нет, даже если мы не будем вместе, это то, кто я есть.

Я готов признать это перед всеми.

Я могу это сделать. Мне это нужно.

Я наконец-то готов.

 

_Сохранено в черновики, Джон Уотсон, 22.01.17 в 02:38_


	37. Джон: смс-переписка с Шерлоком, 22 января

**отправлено** / 09:25  
Рози говорит тебе доброе утро 

 

 **Шерлок гениален** / 13:41  
Джон пожалуйста убей меня сейчас же

 **отправлено** / 13:42  
Наконец-то

 **отправлено** / 13:42  
Я уже думал отправлять поисковую команду

 **Шерлок гениален** / 13:44  
Это было

 **Шерлок гениален** / 13:45  
Суровое утро

 **отправлено** / 13:46  
Настолько суровое, что перешло в день, по-видимому

 **Шерлок гениален** / 13:48  
Я никогда больше не пойду с Грегом в паб

 **отправлено** / 13:48  
Ты был в пабе?

 **отправлено** / 13:49  
Погоди-ка, ГРЕГ?

 **отправлено** / 13:49  
С каких пор ты начал использовать его настоящее имя?

 **Шерлок гениален** / 13:51  
С тех пор, как он зарекомендовал себя довольно смышлёным в некоторых вещах

 **Шерлок гениален** / 13:51  
Он… на удивление хороший друг

 **Шерлок гениален** / 13:52  
За исключением помощи в ограничении употребления алкоголя 

**Шерлок гениален** / 13:52  
В этом он ужасен

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 13:52  
Нужно сказать ему что он ужасен

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 13:53  
Вероятно, мне не стоило упоминать алкоголь. Мои извинения.

 **отправлено** / 13:54  
Да нет, всё нормально.

 **отправлено** / 13:54  
Я выпил один стакан прошлым вечером, но это всё. Думаю, он будет последним ещё очень долго

 **отправлено** / 13:55  
Думаю, я наконец разобрался во всём, по большей части.

 **отправлено** / 13:55  
Скоро расскажу подробнее.

 **отправлено** / 13:56  
Ты собираешься писать ответ, или мне стоит написать тебе письмо вне очереди?

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 13:57  
Я напишу ответ. Я увижу тебя сегодня?

_**печатает…**  
Я был бы безумно рад, но после вчерашней ночи я буквально из кожи рвусь, как хочу тебя, и я боюсь я не смогу контроли_

**отправлено** / 13:59  
Рози уж больно плаксивая сегодня. Я бы не хотел беспокоить тебя её визгом, в твоём-то состоянии.

_**печатает…**  
Поверь мне, всё же, пожалуйста, поверь мне, ничего не хочу так ка_

**Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:02  
Я ненавижу использовать электронную почту для таких вещей.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:02  
Могу я написать обычное письмо и отдать его тебе завтра?

 **отправлено** / 14:04  
Конечно, как тебе больше нравится.

 **отправлено** / 14:04  
Однажды мы, может, и дойдём до настоящего разговора, как крутые парни.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:05  
Но как тогда Элла будет оплачивать свои счета?

 **отправлено** / 14:05  
Ха! Справедливое замечание.

 **отправлено** / 14:06  
Я рад, что ты выбрался в паб с Грегом.

 **отправлено** / 14:06  
О чём вы говорили весь вечер?

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:08  
(…)

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:10  
Фактически, он помогал мне с «заданием» Эллы, представь себе.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:10  
Можешь в это поверить?

 **отправлено** / 14:12  
Вау.

 **отправлено** / 14:12  
Надеюсь, это тебе помогло.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:14  
Как ни странно, но это действительно помогло.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:14  
О.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:15  
Мне следовало пригласить тебя? Извини. Мне следовало.

 **отправлено** / 14:16  
Нет, всё нормально, правда.

 **отправлено** / 14:17  
Вы с Грегом, возможно, не смогли бы поговорить обо всём этом, если б я был там.

 **отправлено** / 14:17  
Я рад, что у тебя есть кто-то, кому ты можешь доверять

 **отправлено** / 14:18  
Кроме того… я тоже не сидел дома вчера вечером.

 **отправлено** / 14:19  
Я был должен Молли за то, что она так часто сидит с Рози и в итоге, мы говорили с ней о моём... о заданиях Эллы

_**печатает…**  
О том, как чёрт возьми сильно я_

_**печатает…**  
Мы пошли в гей-бар_

_**печатает…**  
Я так хотел, чтобы ты там был _

_**печатает…**  
Я_

**отправлено** / 14:21  
Возможно, нам стоит платить Грегу и Молли за терапию

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:23  
Думаю, в таком случае мы были бы должны оплатить счета за несколько лет

 **отправлено** / 14:30  
Прости, Рози опять вопит

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:31  
Я бы хотел быть там и помочь

 **отправлено** / 14:32  
Прости, что ты не смог увидеться с ней сегодня

 **отправлено** / 14:33  
Я не ложился спать до трёх ночи, и должен был забрать её от Стэмфордов в 8, и я так жутко вымотался, и она просто

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:35  
Всё нормально, Джон. Я понимаю. В любом случае, я сейчас не в лучшей форме.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:35  
Но может

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:36  
(…)

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:37  
(…)

 **отправлено** / 14:39  
Может что? Что бы ты ни сказал, всё в порядке.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:40  
Может, я мог бы позвонить? И ты мог бы включить громкую связь, я могу поиграть для неё.

_**печатает…**  
Я так сильно тебя люблю_

_**печатает…**  
Так чёрт возьми сильно_

**отправлено** / 14:41  
Конечно, давай попробуем

 **отправлено** / 14:42  
И завтра я возмещу тебе это. После моего занятия мы можем провести день втроём и поужинать

_**печатает…**  
Это перебор? Я пока не могу тебе рассказать, но можем ли мы_

_**печатает…**  
До этого можем ли мы_

**Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:43  
(…)

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:44  
Звучит превосходно.

 **Шерлок чёрт возьми великолепен** / 14:45  
Звонить сейчас?

 **отправлено** / 14:46  
Да, давай. Поговорим через минуту.

_**печатает…**  
Не могу дождаться услышать твой голос_

_**печатает…**  
Я скучаю по тебе_

_**печатает…**  
Я скучаю по тебе постоянно_

_**печатает…**  
Скоро я расскажу тебе обо всём. Обещаю._


	38. Электронное письмо Джеймсу Шолто, 22 января

22.01.17 | 19:25  
кому: jts5x@email.co.uk  
от кого: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
тема: Предупреждение 

 

Джеймс,

надеюсь, это письмо застанет тебя в добром здравии. Я знаю, мы не особо разговаривали со дня свадьбы, хотя, как я понял, вы с Шерлоком немного общались то тут то там. Достаточно, чтобы Шерлок смог рассказать мне, что ты идёшь на поправку. Я сожалею о многом, что случилось в тот день. Главным образом, о том, что свадьба вообще состоялась. Джеймс, с тех пор столько всего изменилось, и я даже и не знаю, как изложить это вкратце. Я не уверен, что ты уже слышал. Подозреваю, основные факты таковы: Мэри мертва уже 8 месяцев. А наш брак был мёртв гораздо дольше. Теперь я отец, причём самого лучшего ребёнка на свете. И… я почти смог разобраться с некоторыми вещами, с которыми боролся всю свою жизнь.

И это подводит меня к причине, по которой я пишу тебе. Я хочу предупредить тебя, что я наконец-то собираюсь «совершить каминг-аут», так сказать, и хотя я точно не планирую кричать об этом с каждой крыши, но поскольку я вроде как публичный человек, я понимаю, что если об этом узнают СМИ, эта новость разлетится очень быстро. Я переживаю, что это может привлечь к тебе излишнее внимание, так как наша близость в армии особо нами не скрывалась, хотя могла бы. Если у тебя есть конкретное пожелание о том, что мне стоит сказать, если меня об этом спросят, я буду счастлив его выполнить. Просто дай мне знать.

Также в скором времени я наконец-то хочу признаться Шерлоку в том, что я к нему чувствую, так что, ты понимаешь… пожелай мне удачи.

Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если захочешь пообедать вместе или что-нибудь вроде этого. Я буду счастлив выбраться и приехать к тебе, и ты всегда желанный гость здесь. Я был бы безумно рад, если б ты познакомился с моей дочерью, и, я уверен, Шерлок будет счастлив вновь с тобой повидаться. Сейчас я чувствую, что должен наконец-то извиниться за все те ужасные вещи, через которые я в прошлом заставлял проходить людей, и часть извинений полагается тебе.

Буду очень рад что-нибудь услышать от тебя, если у тебя есть время и желание.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Джон


	39. «Мои первые годы жизни», вступление, 23 января

[Заполненная ярко-жёлтая страничка, украшенная пчёлами и цветами. Записи представляют собой смесь беспорядочных каракуль и аккуратных, чётких букв]  


▂▄▅▆ ✿ 11 месяцев ✿ ▆▅▄▂

**❀ Моя любимая еда: ❀**  
 _Больше всего Уотсон нравится авокадо и горох. Она без капризов пьёт миндальное молоко, однако, оказывает предпочтение несладкому ванильному в противовес несладкому не ароматизированному. (20.01.17)_

 

 **❀ Мой режим сна: ❀**  
Рози, пожалуйста, засыпай. Пожалуйста. Как так получилось, что ты, не имея генов Шерлока, умудрилась унаследовать его режим сна? За. Сы. Пай. Пожалуйста, засыпай. Пожалуйста. (11.01.17)

_Помогает быстрее заснуть:  
1) скрипка  
2) присутствие ДУ или ШХ в комнате  
3) контакт с грудной клеткой (надо полагать, сердцебиение или голосовая вибрация; рассмотреть альтернативные варианты для воспроизведения) (21.01.17)_

 

 **❀ Мои открытия и достижения: ❀**  
Вдобавок к слову «папа» она выучила слово «нет». Это интригует. Правда. Решил винить в этом Шерлока. (16.01.17)

Рози научилась лазить. Я без понятия что делать с её кроваткой. И как вообще у меня оказалась обезьянка вместо ребёнка? (18.01.17)

_Рози демонстрирует двигательные навыки выше среднего уровня и умело открывает шкафы, ящики и прочее, что находится в пределах досягаемости. Защита на мебель от детей установлена. В особенности ей нравятся упражнения на укладку в стопки и сортировку, и она добивается в них больших успехов. (20.01.17)_

_Первые шаги 23.01.17 в 221Б на Бейкер-стрит с ШХ и ДУ._  
Потрясающе.

 

 **❀ Особые воспоминания: ❀**  
Свои первые шаги Рози сделала, когда я только-только вернулся домой со своих занятий. Шерлок сидел на полу, опираясь спиной на моё кресло и вытянув ноги, а Рози стояла перед ним, опираясь своими ручками на его ладонь для устойчивости. Я подошёл и взял её на руки, чтобы обнять, а потом усадил обратно на пол, ожидая, что она поползёт. Вместо этого она поднялась, сделала несколько неуклюжих шагов в сторону Шерлока и упала ему на грудь.

У Шерлока были такие круглые глаза. Он был совершенно ошеломлён. Он крепко обнял её и они оба рассмеялись. Он поднялся вместе с ней, и мы вместе обнимали и хвалили её, и, честно говоря, это был один из счастливейших моментов моей жизни. Мы думаем сводить её в парк, чтобы она смогла продемонстрировать своё новое умение всему миру. Шерлок чуть ли не светится.


End file.
